


Kissing Shadows

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty stories for Alucard and Integra for the thirty kisses challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Hallow's E'ven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list theta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do not own Death, Susan, or Discworld. Theme 22: Laughter

**All Hallow's E'ven**

Alucard felt his master's summons and drifted up from the basement to answer. He found Integra not in her office but in her chambers. Gone was her typical suit. It had been replaced by a long-sleeved black velvet gown. Alucard frowned noticing a thick streak of black running through her pale hair. Integra looked up from the mirror.

"Alucard."

"You look particularly fetching tonight, Master. Is there something I should know?" He ran a finger down her neck which was promptly smacked away.

"I will require your services as an escort tonight. I am being required to attend a party, and I do not need the irritation showing up without a date will cause." She gathered her long hair into her hands, twisting it into an elegant knot. "You will behave like a normal human for the duration of the event and refrain from making any difficulties."

He smirked. "Now why would I cause you any problems, Master? On Halloween no less."

Integra turned to glare at him. Alucard simply smirked taking in the way her gown clung to her curves. She looked beautiful though he couldn't quite figure out what her costume was supposed to be.

"And just what do I get out of this, my Master? It hardly provides me with any entertainment at all."

She reached for a black leather belt and scabbard set out on her bed. Once those were on, Integra slid a silver rapier into the scabbard. "I suppose I could be persuaded by good behavior to offer you some of my blood."

The dress left her neck deliciously bare. Ignoring his survival instincts, Alucard came up behind her and pressed a kiss to her bare neck just over her pulse. "I promise to be good, Master."

He got a gun shoved under his nose. She glared at him, stepping back. "None of that, Alucard. You'll get your blood afterwards. If you behave."

Integra eyed him critically. "You'll also need a costume."

"And just what are you, Sir Hellsing?"

"Susan Sto-Helit, Death's Granddaughter." A smile curved her lips. "I doubt many at the masquerade will recognize the costume, but it seemed fitting."

She slung a black cloak over her shoulders and fastened it with a heavy silver broach. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I trust you can find an appropriate form?"

He smirked and allowed his form to shift. A six foot skeleton dressed in a black robe and carrying a scythe with glowing eyes replaced his normal attire.

WILL THIS SERVE?

"Quite well."

Alucard offered her his arm as they exited her rooms. Walter raised an eyebrow as the pair descended the stairs into the manor house's entrance.

"The car is waiting, Sir Integra."

"Thank you, Walter. We should return sometime after midnight."

"Of course, Sir Integra."

They were just about out the door when Alucard caught the butler muttering:

"And with any luck there won't be a death toll at the party."

From the look on her face, Integra had heard that as well. Laughter filled the night air, and many souls shivered.


	2. One Dark Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 9: Lies.

**One Dark Knight**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not amused. The Council of Twelve had gone too far. She had been told that this was a dinner meeting with a high ranking army officer who was interested in transferring to Hellsing and would bring considerable special operations experience to her organization. He had a busy schedule as did she which was why the dinner meeting had been suggested, and the restaurant chosen had forced Integra to forego her normal suit for something a little more formal.

It was a bloody blind date. Captain Charles Carmichael was a well breed nobleman with very little field experience and very good marriage prospects. And now she was stuck here until dinner was over. She could skip dessert at least. She was still angry. She could have spent the evening much more productively. But, no, she was stuck listening to inane accounts of the university antics of a man who clearly had never faced true peril in his life. At least the food was decent.

She applied herself to her filet mignon while Carmichael babbled on about some infantile adventure of his college chums. The maitre'd heading towards them caught her attention.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you," the man groveled, "but there is a man in the lobby insisting on speaking with Sir Hellsing."

Integra hid a smile and put down her fork. "It is probably someone from my organization. Send him in."

The man looked even more shocked to find that she was Sir Hellsing. Integra simply gave him a level stare, and he scurried off to send the man in. Instinctively, Integra doubled checked for her concealed weapon. For them to interrupt her now, something serious must be going on. Her instincts prickled, and Integra wanted to groan and bury her face in her hands when she saw the man accompanying the maitre'd. He had forgone his red coat and hat as to fit in.

Alucard down at smirked at her. "Forgive me, Sir Hellsing. There is a disturbance that Walter feels needs your attention."

She doubted he was at all sorry. Normally, she would be miffed at him for bothering her like this on the principal of the thing, but she was too grateful for an excuse to leave. Carefully folding her napkin, Integra set it on the table and rose to her feet.

"Do excuse me, Captain Carmichael. Duty calls you understand."

She doubted he did, but she didn't care. He murmured something appropriate as Integra swept out of the room with Alucard in tow.

"What exactly is the situation, Alucard?"

He laughed as they arrived at the waiting car. "What situation, Master? You seemed bored and upset. I can't have my master suffering now can I?"

Integra laughed in spite of herself and kissed his nose as he handed her into the car. "Good boy."

The vampire slid into the car after her, and Integra gave orders to return home. Alucard probably wasn't going to let her live this rescue down anytime soon. Still, she rather deal with the obnoxious vampire over a blind date any day.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 19: The Language of Love.

**When You Say Nothing At All**

Integra frowned at another report and carefully set it aside. There had been an increase in activity lately, and that meant an increase in her paperwork. She reached for the cup of tea resting on her blotter as Walter appeared at her door.

"Excuse me, Sir Integra, but Sir Penwood is here to see you. Shall I show him in?"

"Of course, Walter."

She set aside her paperwork, wondering what this visit was about. Sir Penwood seemed to believe she could handle Hellsing, so it most likely wasn't another lecture on her responsibilities. There hadn't been any major occurrences lately either, so that couldn't be it. The man entered her office, and Integra rose to greet him.

"Sir Penwood, it's good to see you."

He smiled at her. "Likewise, Sir Hellsing."

They seated themselves, and Penwood gave her a concerned look.

"Sir Hellsing, I've come to you with a delicate matter. The council has come up with a plan that I do not believe will survive. However, I would urge you to indulge them for now, Sir Hellsing. It will most likely benefit you when this issue comes up at a later date."

Integra steepled her fingers. "And what exactly is this issue?"

Penwood sighed. "Quite bluntly put, they would like to set you up on a date. I won't ask you to be anything other than yourself, but please, don't actively try to discourage him. I doubt that the man they have in mind will be able to deal with both the full measure of what Hellsing does and the caliber of woman that you are, and with a failure on their side, the council will be more willing to listen to your views and choices on the matter."

She raised an eyebrow at that. Integra had her doubts at the council listening to her, especially when it came to love life. Still, it couldn't hurt too much to go along with this. At least as long as it didn't interfere with her duties. Keeping Alucard from interfering might be another matter.

"I see." She pursed her lips. "I will do my best to put up with this farce, Sir Penwood, as long it does not interfere with my duty."

The man nodded. "That's all I ask. Thank you, Sir Hellsing. I know this is not something you usually have to deal with."

That was the start of a very frustrating few months. Alain Tarleton was the very image of a perfect nobleman. Oxford educated and an officer in the military, he had very little experience with the real world. He clearly had no idea about what she faced on a daily basis. Other than that, there as very little that she could complain about. He was handsome, charming, polite, considerate, intelligent, and he irritated her to no end.

Still, Integra did her best to put up with him, and to keep him away from her monster. Mostly because she knew that she would never regret it if Alucard were to somehow damage the man. At least that would put an end to her having to fit walks in the park and dinners out into her schedule. The worst were all the gifts that he insisted on bestowing on her. Integra had no need for bouquets of flowers or pieces of ornate jewelry. The man had never once given her something practical or something that said he knew anything about who she was. She had tried to get him to stop with the gifts. The first time she had brought it up, Tarleton had gone off on how flowers held the language of love. The next time had prompted a more serious conversation. Or at least as serious as Tarleton ever got.

"But, my darling, how else will you know that you're loved?"

That caused her a moment's pause. Tarleton did not love her. She knew that for certain. And how did his presents show that he loved her? She didn't need flowers or fancy gifts to prove that she was cared for. The eyes that watched her from the shadows and the fingers that stroked her hair as she woke from nightmares were proof enough. Alucard never said anything that could be remotely considered romantic or even affectionate really. But his actions were another story. Integra didn't know if vampires could love, but she wouldn't put it past hers. He clearly felt something for her that was more than just bloodlust.

The subject was dropped, and Integra simply endured. It lasted another month and a half. Then on their way home from yet another dinner out, a vampire attacked. It was dead within ten minutes. Integra never went anywhere unarmed. Her date, however, was not prepared for actions or ruthlessness. It also didn't help that he had not recognized the vampire for what it was.

"You, you monster. How could you?" Tarleton was actually shaking as he stared at her.

Integra still held her gun ready for another attack. Her smile was cool. "I am Hellsing. Someone has to protect England from monster. If it takes a monster to do so, so be it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Integra caught movement and spun to deal with the new threat. The vampire was quick enough to a shallow cut on her before her bullet found his brain. She shifted again to deal with the third, but there was no need for that. Alucard stood between them, the vampire dead.

Her monster turned to her, eyes narrowing as they took in her injury. The next thing Integra knew her vampire had wrapped himself around her and was licking at her wound. He didn't say anything, but she could feel concern in the tightness of his grip and the gentleness of his tongue. They stood their in the blood and ash as he tended her injury. Integra let him. It was not a privilege she allowed him often, but as she had no other back up tonight, Integra allowed it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she found his attentions comforting.

Alucard kissed the now closed injury and released her. Given the whimpers coming from her date, it seemed like the man had realized what Alucard was at least. Her monster smirked at her.

"Is there any other filth my master needs dealt with?"

Tarleton passed out. Integra doubted she would be seeing him again.


	4. A Fair Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 10: The Soul Is A Window Into The Heart.

 

**A Fair Match**

Integra bit back a sigh as her father helped her out of the car. She hated these events. They required her both to dress up and to deal with people who expected her to be no more than an empty headed doll. Her father found it useful to his work to have most people underestimate her. Integra found it wearing and obnoxious. She had gotten into Oxford on her own merits and had graduated with stellar marks. Having people assume her main interests in life were fashion and marriage annoyed her.

However, as a diplomat for the crown, Arthur Hellsing had found that people had a tendency to let things slip more often when they thought they were talking to an airhead than when they knew they were talking to a diplomat. Integra had a near perfect memory for everything that was said to her. He had started bringing her to these parties when she was just a child. People had been charmed by the little blond girl with the serious demeanor that she had been. Once he had realized how useful she was to his work, Integra had found herself being dragged to these functions on a regular basis.

It also did not help matters that Integra knew that her marriage to a foreign dignitary was being considered a valid diplomatic incentive. Integra of course would have the ability to decline the offer, but she knew what was expected of her. She would have to have very good reasons to do so. Hopefully, she could continue to avoid the whole situation or at least find a suitable match that would make her life interesting.

Tonight the party was at the Romanian Embassy. Integra separated herself from her father once they were inside. She collected a drink, sparkling cider not the Champaign, and began to mingle. Typically, all she had to do was wait, and the fish would come to her. Integra settled in for a long night. She smiled as the first young man approached her. Time to get to work.

Nearly an hour later, Integra tucked herself into an alcove to take a few moments for herself. She had been busy so far. There were a number of young men here who had expressed interest in her, but most of them didn't have much in the way of valuable information. Radu Draegan, the Romanian ambassador's younger son, had monopolized most of her time. Either he was a great actor or he was as much of an airhead as she was pretending to be. Either way, he clearly wanted to get her into his bed. Integra wasn't interested.

She schooled her face into a pleasant expression as a man made his way across the room towards her. He was good looking if perhaps not as handsome as Radu. His raven hair just brushed his shoulders, and his eyes were an intriguing blend of grey and green.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" His voice was melodic and carried a soft accent.

"Integra. And you may."

He took her hand in his own, sweeping them out onto the dance floor. "Vlad. No relation to the impaler though."

Integra laughed. It was a very pleasant dance. He was a good dancer, but what surprised her the most was the conversation. For once she wasn't being dismissed as a vapid little fluffhead. They discussed music and literature before moving on to history and politics. She had been guarded with him at first, thinking he might be doing the same thing she was here to do, but as they stayed off the topic of the current diplomatic wranglings, she relaxed. When the current song ended, Integra allowed Vlad a second dance. He challenged her, and Integra liked that. His brother just wanted to get into her pants. Vlad was apparently the elder of the two and not very fond of his brother. She couldn't blame him.

After their third dance, Integra claimed thirst. Vlad fetched them both drinks, and Integra was startled to find he had not only gotten her drink choice correct but that his drink was also non-alcoholic. Vlad steered them towards the door to the veranda surrounding the embassy.

"I hope you don't mind, Integra, but I would like some air." He smiled at her. "And I am not quite ready to relinquish your company."

She didn't mind at all. Vlad was the first person in ages at one of these parties than seemed interested in her for her. Integra felt like she could be herself around him instead of the dutiful persona she wore most of the time. It was like he could some how see into her soul and to her heart. It was both disconcerting and nice all at once. Integra had few friends, and even fewer that really understood her.

They sat together on a stone bench and spoke softly. Integra didn't know what it was that was drawing her to this man. They had barely shared any personal details. They disagreed vehemently on some subjects. But something about this man made her feel at ease. Vlad reached out a hand to touch her cheek gently.

"What is it about you, my Integra? I've never been this drawn to anyone."

He trailed bare fingertips across her lips. "Such as fascinating mind. Beautiful and yet so sharp and strong."

He kissed her then, full on the lips. She kissed him back, fingers buried in his hair. Her tongue battled with his for dominance, neither willing to back down. Integra had been kissed before, unfortunately. If it had been anything like this, she wouldn't have had complaints. When Vlad pulled away, they were both breathing hard.

It was with reluctance that the two of them returned to the party afterwards. Once inside, Integra knew it was time to get back to work. With a sigh, she made her farewells to Vlad. Still, the rest of the evening didn't seem so onerous anymore, and she had a new project to work on: finding out what other people knew about Vlad. When the evening had turned to the wee hours of morning, the party finally began to wind down, and Integra rejoined her father to head home. Arthur interrupted her thoughts as the chuffer headed back to their townhouse.

"What did you think, Integra?"

"It was an interesting evening."

In more ways than one. From the information she had gathered from the other dignitaries, Vlad was not the favored child to take over his father's position. Mostly, this was due to the fact that he was better at manipulating others than letting them manipulate him. Back in Romania he was considered to be a political player on his own merits, though his father's position was useful. Most people knew very little about him personally. On the whole, Integra found him rather similar to herself.

Two days later, Integra was not terribly surprised to find herself be called to attend a round of negotiations with the Romanians. Dressed in a neat charcoal suit, Integra found herself one of the youngest people in the room. She made for the tea service set up at the far end of the room only to be intercepted on her way by Vlad Draegan.

"Miss Hellsing." He kissed her hand.

Integra smiled. "Hello, Vlad. I don't suppose you know what we're in for today?"

"Unfortunately not. My father is more likely to share his plans Radu than with even if he won't remember any of them."

She laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to suffer through the meeting.

Taking her seat beside her father, Integra settled down to what she expected to be a few hours of boredom. She very quickly started paying close attention when she realized that the lynchpin to their agreement would be her marriage. The diplomats wanted her to marry Radu. Integra kept herself from frowning. It was a marriage that would work, but it wasn't one that Integra would particularly enjoy. Especially not when there were other options that would work just as well politically and would make her much happier. Instinctively, she met Vlad's eyes.

"No." Integra interrupted, her voice was surprisingly calm. "I will not, but I will accept a marriage arrangement between myself and Vlad Draegan."

The diplomats blinked at her. Apparently, she had surprised them. Of course, most of them did think that she was as much of an airhead as Radu was. A smirk appeared on Vlad's face, and Integra could see a smile curling around her father's lips. With her opinion made known, Integra sat back and watched things unfold. It took another three hours, but when they were finally dismissed for lunch, there was already a draft of the agreement.

Her new fiancée made his way around the table to meet her.

Vlad smirked at her. "That was impressive. I don't think I've ever seen them accept a change like that so easily. Of course, if you refused, then they would have really been in trouble."

His arms snuck around her waist, drawing her back against his chest.

"I think you're stuck with me for good." Integra looked up at with smile.

"I'm not complaining. They might though." He let go of her and slid his hand into her own. "How about lunch? And I suppose we'll need to get you a ring."

Integra shrugged. Her life was definitely going to be more interesting


	5. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set right after the end of the anime. Theme 23: Come What May.

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark**

Integra eyed the blood dripping from his hand carefully. She was at war with herself. She wanted this. God help her, she did. However, there was a part of herself that railed about how this would be betraying her duty to crown and country. Even though the same crown and country had betrayed her. Integra closed her eyes.

If she was truthful, this was something that had tempted her for years. For all that she knew it was wrong, Integra had loved Alucard for years now. She had always been tempted by his offer, but now there was much less holding her back. She had done what she had to protect England and had been locked up for doing her duty. Despite knowing that eventually they would have to let her out if the country was to survive, Integra found herself angry at both the Queen and the Council of Twelve. She had put her entire life into Hellsing, and this was her thanks?"

Opening her eyes, she met Alucard's gaze and smiled. Her monster. Alucard had been her closest companion from the beginning. Even Walter had not really understood her as this vampire had. He smirked back at her, almost as if he was aware of her internal battle.

"Come here, Integra."

She rose from her seat. Alucard wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his lap. Integra sighed. He hadn't really held her like this since their first years together. As she'd grown older, she had distanced herself from her vampire somewhat to deal with the emotions that he cause. Relaxing into his embrace, Integra closed her eyes again.

"It should be such and easy choice, but…"

"But?"

"I want this. Despite the fact that everything I have been taught says I should not." She pressed her face into his shoulder. "I want this. God help me. I want you."

Alucard's arms tightened around her, and she could feel him trying to get into her head. This time she let him in. Integra closed her eyes and surrendered. She rose to her feet, standing before him, and reached for the cross pin at her throat. She slowly removed her ascot, her jacket following. Integra unbutton her top three buttons of her shirt. Alucard too stood, his arms encircling her waist.

"Do not fear," his voice was oddly gentle as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

Despite the instincts that screamed at her, Integra did not pull away. There was pain as Alucard's fangs sank into her neck, and Integra clutched at him, rufusing to make any sound. Her vision began to go grey, and she felt cold sink into her body. Then darkness swallowed everything.

Sometime later, something called her back. Her eyes opened, and Integra found that even without her glasses she could see perfectly well. Alucard met their claret depths and smiled. She was cradled in his arms, her head resting against his chest. She could feel thirst and his presense. With a smirk, he kissed her, setting her on her feet.

"How do you feel, my Integra?"

She smiled, feeling fangs. "Thirsty."

Alucard pulled off his own ascot. "Then drink, Countess."

Integra hesitated. "You weren't like this with Seras."

"Seras wasn't my mate. You are."

Integra blinked. She had not expected that. Still, she leaned forward and delicately bit into the vein offered to her. The blood flowed into her mouth sweet and rich, and her thirst abated. When she pulled away, Alucard leaned in and kissed her again. With a smirk, he took her hand.

"Come, my Integra, it's time to go."

She let him lead her from the cell. Integra did not know what her future held, but come what may she knew that she would not be alone.


	6. His Little Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 4: Cemetery. This set right after Richard is killed. Integra is thirteen years old.

**His Little Master**

Alucard frowned. His new master was not in her bed. He had left her sleeping and gone to see just what exactly the state of things here at Hellsing was, but she must have awakened at some point and slipped away. The bond between them was still new, and truthfully, Alucard would admit he was not quite back to his old self again. But right now he needed to find his new master.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It was a rather long name for a child. But it did match the potential the girl carried. Alucard wasn't sure he'd seen such a defiant spirit in a Hellsing since Abraham. This little girl could possibly be the finest that the Hellsing family had produced. His new master was such an interesting puzzle. She held so much strength without realizing it. She had easily won his service.

She had even allowed him to tend her wounds. Integra had seemed mildly concerned by the fact that a vampire was licking at her wounds, but she had offered him no resistance save for when his mouth came near her throat. That had prompted a growl from the girl, and Alucard had smirked at her good instincts. Her blood was amazing. Pure and filled with her strength and power, it was one of the best vintages he'd ever tasted.

His master had spoken very little afterwards, and Alucard had not pressed her. She had killed for the first time today, and that was something she would have to come to grips with. Between that and the fact that responsibility for running Hellsing now was on her shoulder, it didn't surprise him that she had sought some solitude. While he had no doubts that she was more than capable of rising to the occasion, it was still a lot for her to take in.

Alucard found her out in the Hellsing cemetery, standing in front of her father's grave. Integra gave no sign that she recognized his presence until she spoke.

"It's appropriate, don't you think? For me to be surrounded by the dead. After all from now on, the dead are my business." Integra turned to face him, her face grave. Her pale blue eyes considered him. "You said you serve me. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I will obey your orders, my master. I am a weapon at your disposal here for you to command."

She turned back to her father's headstone, seemingly oblivious to the drizzling rain.

"So, Hellsing's secret weapon is what it fights." Her voice was soft and distant. "I suppose it proves to be an edge for us. I will take that into account in future battle plans. I had best get to work. Things have been in something of a disarray since my father's death."

Alucard didn't know whether he was impressed by her resolve or exasperated by the fact that she was talking about work when she was wet, cold, and exhausted as well as probably in shock. She was going to be a challenge, his new master.

"First, I believe my master needs to come in out of the rain and get some rest."

Integra sighed but let him gather her up in his arms and take her inside. She cuddled against him, tucking her head into his shoulder. He a little startled at how much at ease she was with him, but that might just be her exhaustion speaking. Alucard gently stroked his master's hair. He was not surprise that she fell asleep before they got back inside the manor.

This pale girl-child had the potential to be his equal one day. Alucard watched his sleeping master. One day perhaps she would consent to be his eternal companion. She wasn't ready yet, but once she had grown into her power, Integra would be magnificent. Maybe one day he would invite her to join him. He kissed the top of her head. For now he would be content to watch over her and prod her into living up to that potential.


	7. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 28: Candlelight Vigil. This set right in Integra's first year of running Hellsing. Integra is thirteen years old.

**Over My Head**

Integra lay awake in her bed, watching shadows on her ceiling. She could not sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she was assaulted with images of failure and death and blood. Nightmares were nothing new for the girl, but these ones were particularly bad. A mission today had ended in tragedy, in part because the commanding officer wouldn't listen her orders. The carnage had been the worst she had seen yet. Integra was getting used to the violence and aftermath that came with her duty. She hadn't been exactly sheltered before, but her father had not allowed her any part of the fieldwork.

If Integra was honest though, she would admit that the violence and is aftermath didn't bother her as much as failure did. Her worst nightmares weren't really about death. They were about failing. Failing her duty, failing her country, failing her queen, failing her father. There were times when Integra wondered if Richard would have been a better leader simply because he wouldn't have to deal with all of the stigmas she did. He wouldn't have to fight to be respected and listened to just because of who he was.

With a sigh, Integra pushed back her covers. The girl slipped out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself. She was not likely to find sleep here again, and she had very few options. She could sit here in bed all night not sleeping like she was at some sort of candlelight vigil or she could do the one thing that allowed her to get any rest after nights like this. Integra sighed again. She really needed some sleep.

Silently, Integra made her way through the halls of the manor and down to the basement. The stone floor down here were cold on her bare feet, but her slippers made too much noise to wear. She quietly entered her monster's domain, making her way over to the closed coffin. Integra lifted the coffin lid and climbed inside. She elbowed the vampire inside sharply to make some room for herself. A pair of crimson eyes popped opened. Integra glared at him.

"Not a word, Alucard. I need to sleep, and the only place I get any sleep after the nightmares is here. And keep your teeth away from me."

"Yes, Master."

His meek tone put Integra's instincts on edge. But she really needed sleep. The vampire beside her shifted suddenly, and Integra found herself cuddled against his chest and trapped in his arms. Alucard pressed a kiss to her forehead before tucking her head under his chin.

"Sleep, Master. You can shoot me tomorrow."


	8. Shortcuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 6: A Walk In the Park. This set right in Integra's second year of running Hellsing. Integra is fourteen years old.

**Shortcuts**

Integra was pretty pleased with herself. It had been a very good weekend. School was going well, there had been a lull in vampire activity lately, and she and her roommate had just taken first and second in the regional fencing tournament. Probably the best part of her private school was the fencing team. Right now, Integra and her roommate, Elspeth Stewart, were on their way home from that tournament. Elspeth, or Kit as she preferred to be called, had been Integra's roommate since she had started at Rosslyn Ladies' Academy. Kit was Scottish-American and one hell of a fencer. She spent every other year back in the States, so more often than not, Integra had the room to herself. There was also the fact that Kit knew how to respect privacy.

When Integra said Kit was one hell of a fencer, she wasn't lying. The girl had taken first in the regional competition. She was the only one that day who had beaten Integra. And their team had taken first in the team event as well in no small part due to the two of them which was why they had the privilege of taking the train home since the school van was two seats short for all of the. It had been a very pleasant ride home, and Integra was in a good mood when the train pulled into their station. The two of them gathered up their gear and began the trek back to the school. It wasn't that long of a walk, only about forty minutes, but they both preferred it over a cab ride right now.

It was dusk, and they decided to cut through the park to shave some time off the walk. Halfway across the park, Integra's instincts prickled. There were vampires near by. She frowned. She didn't have her normal arsenal with her. Kit had quickened her steps and moved closer to Integra.

"We're being followed," Kit's voice was soft, "and Integra, I know this sounds strange, but I don't think they're human. This is not good."

Integra was startled that Kit had picked up on that fact, but she didn't have time two question it right now. She wasn't sure if they were targets yet, and she wanted to be back at the school before they became targets. She picked up the pace.

"For now, act normal. Hopefully, they'll leave us alone." Integra doubted it, but she wanted to be in a more defensible position before the vampires realized what they were dealing with.

They made up to the top of a hill before Integra decided they would have to take action. She bit her lip. They had sabres from fencing, but they were neither sharp nor were they effective long range weapons. They would have to do for now though. Integra knew they needed back-up. She just hoped Alucard would hurry. Until her monster arrived they would just have to make do.

"So, do you have any ideas on what to do or shall we simply charge in with sabres drawn?" Kit was almost smiling.

Integra knew it was a defense mechanism. "Aim for the head and heart. If you can take off the head, do so. There's a panic button on my phone. I hit it earlier. We should have backup soon."

It was a partial lie, but Integra wasn't worried about explaining Alucard right this minute. If they got through this, then she'd worry about it. The two girls stood back to back with sabres in hand. The weapons weren't sharp, which wasn't helpful, but they did pack a punch. Integra had the bruises to prove it. If the two of them were going up against human enemy, Integra wouldn't have been worried. Vampires and ghouls were another story. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Thankfully, they had barely engaged the ghouls when Alucard arrived. All they really had been able to do was keep the ghouls at a distance. Alucard tore through them like they were nothing. Integra was used to sights like this, but she spared a worried glance for her roommate. Kit was pale, and the hand the gripped her sabre was nearly white. Still, she hadn't fainted or thrown up yet. That was good. When Alucard was finished, Integra stepped forward into the bloody mess he had left in his wake. His eyes raked over her.

"You are unharmed, Master?"

She nodded. "Yes. I would prefer to hold any further discussion until we're some place safe. I'll be back in my dorm room in about fifteen minutes. Do not approach any of the students or the staff. Do not do anything other than go straight to my room. Understood?"

He smirked at her. "Of course, Master."

And with that he was gone.

"God, what a mess." Integra turned to look at Kit. "You're taking this very well. It's not a typical response for the uninitiated."

Kit shrugged. "I've got the second sight. It wouldn't be the first time I saw things. Probably one of the bloodiest times but not the first. I would like an explanation sometime."

"When we get inside."

"Sure."

It didn't take them long to finish the journey back to the school and get checked in. No one was surprised when they just wanted to go to bed either. After all, they had spent the weekend competing in a fencing tournament. The fencing equipment got dropped off at the salle, and then they were free until the school day started on Monday. Integra let out a sigh and looked the door behind them once they got back to their room. Alucard was perched on her bed reading through one of her notebooks. Integra was thankful she didn't keep a diary.

Kit sighed. "I need a drink. Does anyone else want tea?"

Integra perked up at the suggestion. "That sounds lovely."

They kept an electric teapot in the room for just that purpose. Kit fixed them both mugs of tea then sat down on her own bed. She took a sip then looked at Integra. "My grandmother was Sorcha MacGuiness. I get the sight from her. It skipped Mom's generation. I've been seeing things for years now. However, it's not often that I run into someone who knows what I'm looking at. Though I get the feeling that what we saw tonight could have been seen by anyone there."

"I remember her." Alucard sounded amused stretching on the bed and resting his head on Integra's thigh. "She threw a brick at your grandfather."

Integra glanced down at him, and Alucard smirked back.

"It was just before I met Walter."

"Ah." She turned her attention to her roommate. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. The Hellsing family has protected England from the undead for years. I am simply the latest head of the family. I run a military organization tasked with dealing with the vampires that threaten the country."

Kit nodded. "That makes sense. So what about him? He is clearly a vampire."

Integra sighed. "Alucard was bound to my family. He's something of Hellsing's ace in the hole. He's a pain in the neck most of the time."

Alucard pouted at that, and Kit raised an eyebrow. Integra just shook her head.

"Well, I would say that explains quite a bit about you." Kit pursed her lips. "So, besides running a secret government organization that fights vampires, which do indeed exist, is there anything I need to know about?"

Integra shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well then," Kit grinned. "At some point I would like to have a run down on how to deal with a vampire if I run into one again, but other than that, I think we're good."

Integra nodded. This was a rather interesting turn of events. She hadn't expected Kt to take all this that calmly. Of course, this did mean that Integra now had an ally here at school and someone who could cover for her if necessary. The situation did have quite a bit of potential. However, right now Integra was more concerned about her vampire who seemed to be getting bored. She poked his shoulder.

"You can go now, Alucard. I do not think we will be attacked again tonight." And if they were, she had her guns here. Integra doubted she'd be leaving her room without them anymore.

Alucard captured her hand, dropping a kiss on the palm of it. "Very well, Countess."

His tone was mocking, but what had struck Integra was the fact that he had called her by his own title. He hadn't done that before. Alucard simply smirked at her before disappearing. She turned to meet her roommate's eyes.

"So," Kit's voice was amused, "I have the feeling you have some very interesting stories to tell."

Integra stretched out on her bed, considering this. She'd never really had a chance to trade stories with someone her own age about her life. "Where should I start?"


	9. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 12: Cooking. This set right in Integra's second year of running Hellsing. Integra is fourteen years old.

**Sweet Tooth**

Alucard stopped in the doorway and blinked. He wasn't sure he trusted eyes right now. His master was standing in the middle of the mansion's kitchen, her hair up in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a tank top. She appeared to be cooking. Integra had come home from school for the weekend for a meeting of the Round Table. His master took as many weekends home as her school would allow. She felt that she needed to be as hands on as possible with the running of Hellsing, and the vampire knew that she liked to have the chance to touch bases with her commanders.

None of that explained why she appeared to be cooking. He knew she was capable of the feat. It was just not something that she on an ongoing basis. This was very out of character for her. Integra looked up from her mixing bowl.

"Alucard, what do you want?"

"What are you doing, Master?"

She shrugged and went back to stirring. "Making cookies. I need to bring something to history class next week, and I'd rather bring something homemade. Almost everyone else is bringing store bought."

"So you're making cookies?" He found her outfit charmingly casual, and she seemed much young than the image she usually projected with her hair tucked up in a high ponytail, and flour on her nose.

"Yes. You may help." Her tone was commanding, but her eyes had a mischievous twinkle. She licked the spoon before tossing it into the sink before beginning to transfer the dough to a cookie shoe.

Alucard smirked at the unspoken challenge. She had cookie dough on her fingertips. Alucard captured her wrist and gently licked the offending digits clean. He pressed a kiss to her palm. "So sweet, my master."

Integra froze in place, no doubt trying to figure out which of her instincts to follow.

"Your blood is just as sweet, Master." He ran his tongue from the heel of her hand to her middle fingertip. "Won't you give me a little taste?"

She smacked him in the head with the mixing spoon. Alucard just laughed and sank into the floor. He loved getting her riled up. Perhaps he should think about visiting her at school more often. His master wasn't home enough for him to really get under her skin.


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 5: Apathy. This set in Integra's fourth year of running Hellsing. Integra is sixteen years old.

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Integra slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. She had been awake for at least a half hour, and there was no way in hell she was getting up. There was nothing happening today that couldn't be rescheduled, and she was not getting up. She pulled the covers over her head and curled more tightly into a ball under her covers. She didn't often have cramps this bad, but when she did, it was hard to get anything done. It was one of the things she hated about being a girl.

Her bed was nice and warm. Integra curled tighter into herself and pulled the blankets closer. Heat was one of the few things that helped on days like these. She heard Walter enter the room and sighed. Convincing Walter to cancel her appointments today was not going to be easy. She wasn't going to leave the heat and comfort of her bed.

"Sir Integra," the butler's voice invaded her peace and quiet, "you have a meeting in half an hour."

She spoke without removing the covers. "Cancel it."

Walter's frown was audible in his voice. "The meeting has been on the schedule for two months already, Sir Integra. It would not be polite to cancel it now."

"I am not getting up," she snarled at Walter. "The meeting is trivial. There is nothing on today's schedule that can't be put off, and I swear I will shoot the next person who tries to get me out of bed."

Walter let himself out of her room. Integra closed her eyes. It wasn't as if this was teenage apathy. She hurt. Integra would have asked for some painkillers except that experience told her they wouldn't do any good. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

They popped back open when a weight appeared on her bed. She yanked her covers down some, so she could glare at Alucard as he settled on top of the covers. "You are in pain, Master."

"Tell me something I don't know, vampire," she sneered.

To her surprise a frown crossed his face, and the vampire did something completely unexpected. He slithered under the covers next to her, and his hands slipped around her to rest on her stomach, gently rubbing and kneading her poor muscles. Even more surprising was the heat that his body was giving off and the fact that his ministrations were actually helping. The vampire was not quite a substitute for chocolate, but he would do for now. Integra turned into him, fitting herself tightly against him. She hadn't let him this close in awhile, but since he was helping with the pain, Integra didn't care too much. Still, the vampire needed to know what his boundaries were.

"Don't get any ideas, Alucard. As long as you help with the pain, you stay. Otherwise I'm kicking you out of bed."

"Yes, Master." He kissed the back of her neck, making her stiffen as her instincts went on edge with his teeth so close to her jugular.

She elbowed him in the stomach just to make sure her point got across. Still, Integra wasn't going to complain. The damn vampire was better than a heating pad or hot water bottle at any rate.


	11. Bubbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 15: Dolls. This set in Integra's fourth year of running Hellsing. Integra is sixteen years old.

**Bubbly**

Something was bothering his master, and Alucard was going to find out what it was. He had been sensing her unease for several hours now which was odd since it was two in the morning, and Integra should have been asleep in her dorm room. The fact that she wasn't and was agitated was enough to spark his curiosity. And given that Integra's roommate knew about him, there was no reason for him not to pop in and see what was going on.

However, when he phased into the room, Alucard was not expecting to find the two teenagers jumping around the room singing into hairbrushes. He blinked slowly and tried to figure out if this was normal. Integra smirked at him.

"Hello, Alucard."

"Master?"

Kit bounced onto her bed, sprawling across her bed on her stomach. "I think singing along with the radio while dancing around the room is universal to all teenage girls. Of course, that probably wasn't true when you hung out with teenagers."

"Master?"

Integra sighed. "We both have insomnia. Sit."

Alucard gingerly sat down on her bed, despite the instinct that told him to run away, only to have his master sit down beside him. He was beginning to wonder if this was like the time Integra had decided to punish him by making him have tea party with her old dolls.

"So, where were we? I got distracted by the song."

Kit laughed. "Who could blame you? It's probably one of the best songs ever. I think we had gotten to emotional availability. I need chocolate. Do either of you want some hot chocolate? Can vampires drink anything other than blood?"

Integra just laughed at that. "Yes. Go ahead and fix him one too."

He was feeling rather confused and off balance. Integra snuck a glace at him then threw him a bone.

"When we both have insomnia, we typically stay up and debate whatever topics we feel like."

It didn't explain why she couldn't sleep, but it did explain some of this. Alucard was willing to be patient though and see if he could get some get some answers though."

"And the topic at hand is?"

"Vampires versus werewolves in literary portrayal." Integra grinned. "You're just lucky it's the two of us. Most other girls would be discussing Brad Pitt versus Johnny Depp with the hotness factor."

That didn't exactly reassure Alucard, but this was a side of his master that she didn't often let him see, and he was curious to just what he could learn about her. Five minutes into the girls' renewed debate, the vampire realized that he had become a pillow. His master snuggled into his side, her fingers curled around her mug, and she was using him as a both a backrest and a pillow. Still, Integra had begun to relax, and while Alucard still didn't know what had been bothering her, but at least she was feeling better. There was also some whipped cream on his master's nose.

Alucard leaned in and kissed it off. Integra elbowed him sharply in the stomach. Kit met his eyes, an odd smile quirking her lips. Alucard just raised an eyebrow. The girl shook her head and continued to rattle on about how vampires were portrayed with a variety of different physical types while werewolves typically only came in the ruggedly handsome type. Alucard just sat back and listened. He supposed there were worst punishments for intruding on his master.


	12. Voices Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 21: An Ungodly Hour. This set in Integra's sixth year of running Hellsing. Integra is eighteen years old.

**Voices Two**

Integra sighed as she settled down on the window seat. She pulled the blanket across her lap, bumping her knee against her roommate's. Graduation was in two days, and it was part of why the two young women were up at this ungodly hour. There were other reasons as well. Kit had returned to school with a bronze medal from the Olympics and an attempted rape that haunted her. She had been nearly raped by fellow fencing club members in the States. She had fought him off, but it had left her with a distrust of most men. Integra was concerned about her future with Hellsing. She turned eighteen this year and was by law a full adult.

Sole command of Hellsing was now hers, and it was clear that not everyone was pleased about that. The topic of marriage and heirs was beginning to come up at council meetings. And Integra wasn't ready to deal with that. There was also the fact that she had begun to pull back from her vampire anymore. When she was younger, Integra had probably allowed him too much leeway in their relationship, but she had needed the confidence that he gave her, and it had felt good to have personal contact with someone. But she wasn't a child anymore. She was the master of Hellsing, and her vampire was her servant. And that was all they could be, no matter what her personal feelings or desires might be.

Both of them had woken from nightmares tonight, and by mutual agreement, they had moved to the window seat to talk. These early morning discussions had become more frequent this year. In the past, insomnia had been an excuse for silliness and acting like the teenagers they were. But not this year. Both of them were well aware that this year things were changing for them both, and these talks had become more focused on their fears and expectations. Integra had the feeling that it was the only time either of them admitted to some of the things that were troubling them.

The first few times they had done this Alucard had shown up. He has quickly learned not to bother them. A few hours of girl talk tended to drive him away. Alucard might not care about getting shot at, but no male really wanted to hang around when they were debating tampons versus sanitary napkins, and Alucard had very good self-preservation instincts.

With a soft sigh, Kit slipped from the window seat and padded over to the electric teapot. "Cocoa?"

"Please."

Their mini-fridge, one of the luxuries boarders got, was always stocked with the supplies for proper cup of hot chocolate. That included a selection of marshmallows and whipped cream to top their drinks with. It was a necessity for both of them. It didn't long for Kit to put together two mugs of cocoa. Hers was topped off with miniature marshmallows while Integra's got a large dollop of whipped cream. Kit handed Integra her mug then slipped back into her seat, pulling the blanket back across her lap. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust men again." Kit's voice was soft as she stared into her mug; their talks typically started by one of them finally biting the bullet and speaking aloud. "Some men are all right but no one my age really. Every time see some boy my age, my reaction is fear and anxiety. I'm sick of being afraid."

"Is it getting better at all?"

Kit sighed. "Yes and no. I may not always have a physical reaction anymore, but I just don't trust people. Girls I don't have as much of a problem with, but sometimes I still can't bring myself to trust them either."

"It may just take time, Kit. It probably doesn't help that this is an all girls school. You may just need to have to deal with men on a regular basis before things really start to change."

The other girl nodded. "I know. I just wish it wouldn't take so long. Patience is not one of my virtues."

Integra shrugged. "Nor is it one of mine."

She sipped her hot chocolate, considering her next words. Kit was one of the few people Integra could say anything to. The teenager was not embroiled in the politics Integra had to deal with nor was she in any way a part of Integra's organization. Integra was not sure if this friendship of theirs would last once they were no longer roommates, but she was grateful to have had it for so long. With a sigh she spoke.

"At the last meeting, they brought up the subject of heirs and marriage again. I'm not sure how to deal with the situation to make it go away. I'm only legally an adult just this year. I'm not ready to deal with even the thought of a relationship, romantic or of convenience, at this point. I don't really want one either."

"Have you thought that this might be a last ditch attempt to keep Hellsing out of your complete control? Once you're eighteen, they won't even have a foothold."

"That is true. Once I formally take the reins, which I think is silly since I really have been running things for years now, the issue may die down for awhile." Integra smiled sadly. "The problem is one day I will be asked to produce an heir. And I don't know if I can do that. The only man I would entrust my heart and my body is Alucard, and he cannot give me a child. And if I produce an heir, I cannot ever accept Alucard's offer. You have to be a virgin to become a vampire. And I won't even go into all of the issues that even thinking about becoming a vampire would bring up."

"You love him." Kit's voice was soft, but it wasn't a question.

"I cannot."

"But you do."

"Yes," she sighed. "I do."

They both were silent then. There was really no more either could say. Both of their problems would require time to solve, if they ever really were solved, and there was nothing more they could really do tonight. So instead, they sat together in the window until dawn began to kiss the sky, offering each other what comfort they could.


	13. This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 17: Drained. This set in Integra's tenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-two years old.

**This Love**

Integra clawed her way out of her dreams, screaming, and the next thing she knew, he was there. The crimson eyes in the darkness of her room were comforting. They were a sign that the nightmare was over. Integra took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her vampire slipped into the bed beside her, and Integra tucked herself as close as she could to Alucard. He curled around her, surrounding her and sheltering her from the world.

She was used to nightmares. Given her position, that wasn't surprising. But lately, her nightmares had not been anything that she was used to. Oceans of blood, she could take. Extreme violence didn't faze her. Even death for the most part didn't bother her. These nightmares were about failure. It was failure on a number of levels. England was always in ruins in them, and Integra recognized her own people among the dead. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part came when Integra realized just what she had become. She was ghoul, and she did not belong to Alucard. That was typically when she started screaming.

The dreams had been going on for about a week now. It didn't matter how exhausted she was; they came anyway. They left her drained and exhausted but would start up again if she fell back asleep. The only thing that brought her any chance of getting rest afterwards was Alucard. The first time it had happened she had sought him out, but anymore, Alucard was there when she woke up. He had not protected her dreams like this since their first year together. She found so much comfort in her monster's arms. Integra knew that on some level it was wrong, but she felt safest here. Not that she would admit that out loud. But she really didn't need to. She knew it, and Alucard knew it. And right now, that was what as important.

Alucard was stroking her hair, and Integra buried her face in his shoulder. She would not let her dreams become reality. If she was going to be turned, it would be by her choice and by Alucard. She would never admit that aloud either. She wouldn't even admit to thinking about it. Every instinct she had told her it was wrong for her to even contemplate it. But Integra knew that her situation with her vampire really didn't fit into the black and white world view she had been taught. When it came to Alucard, things were all in shades of grey.

She cuddled into the vampire's embrace, and Alucard kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep, Integra."

The twenty-two year closed her eyes did her best to comply, certain that her vampire's presence would ward off any further nightmares.


	14. Required Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 25: When In Doubt, Read the Book. This set in Integra's twelfth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-four years old. Warning: there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Required Reading**

For once an observer would have a hard time picking Sir Integra Hellsing out of a crowd. Instead of her usual uniform, she wore a neat grey skirt suit. Her shoes rest in front of her chair as she listened to her former roommate recount her adventures in the Library of Congress and the fencing salle she had found in Washington D.C. Integra had taken the time to meet with Kit while she was in town for a weekend. Kit was now a graduate student at the University of Edinburgh and had been in town for a fencing tournament. The two women had met at a Starbucks in London. It would be easy enough to mistake them both for graduate students. Really the only difference in their outfits was the fabric. Kit's suit was made from her grandmother's family tartan.

Kit laughed. "Oh, Integra, you would have loved it. Twenty girls with swords in the room, and the idiot didn't stand a chance. It was glorious. Anyway, that's not why I wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Integra sipped her drink.

"This is for you." Kit held out a bound manuscript to her and bit her lip. "You'll have to decide if the risk is worth it, but at least it gives you another option. But I double checked all of my sources and even found a few primary sources to confirm it."

Integra took the collection of papers with a frown. "What is this about, Kit?"

"You remember that conversation we had just before graduation? It's about that. I graduated university with specialties in Eastern European history and folklore. I stumbled upon something doing research for my senior thesis. This is the results of an independent research project based on that something." Kit met her eyes. "Read it, Integra. I think it will help."

They chatted some more briefly before Integra had to return to Hellsing. She tucked the manuscript into her briefcase to read at a later date. Right now, Integra had some things to get settled before her vampires headed out on tonight's mission. Seras was turning out to be a valuable asset even if she did still have some remaining issues with her new lifestyle and instincts. With any luck, tonight would be a simple matter to wrap up quickly. From Integra's understanding, things were not all that different from the mission they had acquired Seras on.

It ended up being several days before Integra got around to reading the manuscript. The woman found a quiet corner of the library to curl up and read it in. The fact that Kit hadn't just mailed the thing to her had made her want to keep it private. As Integra began to read through the pages, she felt her hope and disbelief rise. She couldn't believe that Kit had discovered this. Surely someone else must have known about dhampirs. Integra checked the documents Kit had cited and found that Hellsing either owned the originals or copies of most of them. Integra would be able to double check this for herself.

If she was reading the manuscript right, there was a way for her to have an heir and still be turned if that was what she wanted. From the research Kit had gathered, it looked like male vampires could sire children with a human female. The child, a dhampir, would inherit some of the vampire's strength and abilities. Furthermore, if the woman was turned within two years of the child's birth, she would make the transition to a vampire with no problems. Kit had even managed to track down a dhampir and interview him. Integra didn't know whether to be impressed that Kit had managed to interview the man or furious that she had put herself in danger like that. But what it really came down to was the fact that Integra now had another option when it came to producing an heir. An option that would give her much more of a choice in the matter. It was already clear that the Council of Twelve would try and force her to do things their way when it came to marriage and an heir.

Integra hadn't realized that her emotions were unguarded just then, but they must have been because Alucard appeared at her side, a concerned look on his face. He must have seen something in her face that was out of the ordinary for he didn't mock or tease her like he normally would.

"Master?"

"Alucard…I…oh." She felt flustered. She hadn't been ready to face him yet. Integra finally found her composure.

"Alucard," she held out a manuscript, "I would like your opinion on this."

One of the other reasons that Integra never let herself think about this was the fact that it might all be just a game to her vampire, and he was more interested in the challenge she presented rather then just she herself. When the vampire took the papers from her hands, Integra bolted. She couldn't stay and face him as he read the information. Instead Integra fled to her office and buried herself in paperwork. Alucard would find her if he needed to. And she would keeping ignoring that voice in the back of her head calling her insane and a failure to her duty for even considering this. It was getting easier and easier to ignore that voice, and Integra didn't know if that should worry her or not.

Immersed in her paperwork, Integra almost didn't notice when her vampire eased into her office. But part of her had been waiting for this. His normal glasses hand been discarded, and he was clutching the manuscript in one his hands. Integra met his eyes. She was more afraid of not knowing at this point. Alucard held out the manuscript to her.

"It was an interesting read, Master. But I'm not sure why you want my opinion on it unless you're thinking of creating a dhampir."

Integra fought the urge to look away and took the document. He was going to make her admit it first.

"Do you think it is worth the risk? There is the possibility things would not work out. The manuscript mentions that the conception rate is very low."

"Master?" His face betrayed no emotions. Integra wished she knew what he was thinking.

She took a deep breath. "I wish this. God help me. I wish this greatly, but it could be wrong, and I do not wish you to have regrets."

Integra looked down at the papers held her hands. She had admitted more in that statement than she had wanted to. Alucard's gloved hand covered on of her own while his other hand tipped her chin up, so he could meet her eyes. He stared at her for a long moment, and Integra couldn't look away. Then Alucard leaned down and kissed her. Gently at first but then with enough intensity that the papers spilled from her fingers. Her hands went to clutch at his shoulders, and Integra soon found herself lifted out of her seat and set on her desk to give the vampire better access to her. For once, she didn't care about the mess they were making of her office.

Alucard finally pulled his lips away from her own, and he cuddled her close in his arms. "You honestly want my child?"

She nodded; it was useless to lie to either of them now. "Yes."

They didn't trade any admissions of love or emotional speeches. There really was no need to, and it was not in either of their characters. Alucard simply scooped her up, kissing her again, and carried her into her room before dumping her on her bed.

"So," he smirked down at her, "shall we get started?"


	15. Of Hormones and Long Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 30: Ignorance Is Bliss. This set in Integra's twelfth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-four years old. Warning: this is au and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Of Hormones and Long Meetings**

Integra bit back a sigh and sipped at her tea, hoping her morning sickness wouldn't make an appearance. She wanted to get through this meeting without any problems. Of course, throwing up on the members of the Round Table Convention wasn't exactly what she would call problematic. Well deserved maybe. It was a stupid meeting anyway, and that wasn't the pregnancy hormones talking.

She was about three and a half months pregnant, and she wasn't showing yet. Well, not in obvious ways. Seras claimed she was glowing, and the morning sickness was driving her crazy. However, it was time to inform the Round Table Convention and the queen of the fact. Integra had made it through the first trimester with no complications and would most likely carry the child to term. At least now they could get off her case about providing Hellsing with an heir.

The pregnancy was proving to be both a good thing and a bad thing. On the one hand, it took care of several obligations she had to the crown and Hellsing. On the other, she was having to deal with new restrictions and two rather overprotective vampires. Seras wasn't too bad if rather over solicitous, but Alucard was going to drive her insane. While he had stopped much of his regular harassment with this new turn their relationship had taken, he had become incredibly possessive and protective. She spent very little time not in the same room with him any more, and if was forced to leave her alone for any period of time, Integra found herself with some sort of bodyguard disguised as companion or working necessity. Everyone from Walter to Captain Bernadette had been recruited.

With a start, Integra realized that she had been tuning out the conversation going on around her. She felt a swell of nausea rising and took another sip of tea. When she got home, she was going to have toast and see if that would quell her upset stomach. Then she realized that the subject had moved on to the matter of an heir for Hellsing. It was the best opening she was going to get. Waiting until the man who was speaking finished droning one about finding an appropriate match for her, Integra spoke up.

"You don't have to concern yourselves with that anymore." Integra sipped her tea. "As of last week, I officially passed my first trimester. My due date is some time in early May."

Their reactions were rather amusing. They ranged from fishlike gaping to gasps of horror and shock. Apparently, despite all their harping on the subject, they hadn't expected her to go out and get herself pregnant. Perhaps ignorance really was bliss. Honestly, she was an adult. Hadn't they expected her to do something about the issue?

"Who is the father?" One of the men demanded.

"That is none of your business." Integra kept a cool mask on her face. She wasn't about to tell them that her child's father was Hellsing's pet vampire. Somehow, she didn't think that they would consider Alucard a suitable match for Integra. She didn't really care what they thought, but there was no use inviting trouble either.

There was some more babbling but very little of any importance. Integra cut them off.

"If that is all, gentlemen, I will be going. I have things to attend to."

With that she swept out of the room. Integra had barely made it down the hallway when her instincts prickled, alerting her to a familiar presence.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my master?" Alucard melted out of the shadows, slipping his arms around her.

Integra smirked up at him. "That went well, don't you think?"

He snorted. "The fools didn't know what hit them."

Integra's hands moved to rest on her stomach. She smiled gently. Alucard's expression gentled.

He kissed her forehead. "Home, Master. Walter has more tea and some toast waiting."


	16. Child of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 14: Gibberish. This set in Integra's thirteenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-five years old. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Child of Mine**

Alucard hovered in the shadows, watching the bed. His master and their daughter were propped up it. Integra had insisted on leaving the medical wing as soon as possible. She saw no reason to stay in an uncomfortable hospital bed when she had a perfectly good one in her own rooms. Alucard didn't exactly mind. Here there was no troublesome staff fussing over the two of them every minute.

Integra's water had broken in the middle of meeting with her commanders. She'd been having contractions all day, but had dismissed them and Alucard's concern and instincts. It hadn't taken him more a than a few minutes to scoop her up and carry her to the medical wing once he had realized what had happened. Then he had to wait while Integra mangled his hand. It had been a long labor. But their daughter had finally come into the world.

Avery Reina Hellsing. Integra pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, and Alucard smiled. She was a beautiful little girl. Dark fuzz covered her head, and she had pale blue eyes. The nurse said they would probably change color, but he doubted it. They were her mother's eyes. And she was so tiny. Alucard watched as Integra cradled their daughter to her breast, helping her feed. She had been six pounds and seven ounces when weighed. Still, she was strong and healthy.

Integra looked up from the bed. "Alucard, stop lurking. If you want to see her, come here."

He obeyed her order and settled on the bed next to them. Alucard peered down at his daughter, and sleepy blue eyes looked up at him. Integra glanced at his face.

"What do you think, Alucard?"

"She has your eyes."

"Mm. But she has your hair."

Avery was going to break hearts when she was older. She was going to be just as beautiful as her mother. He was going to have to keep the boys away from his little girl. Avery yawned at them, and Alucard couldn't help but wondering if she would someday have fangs. It would make teething interesting at least. The infant nuzzled at her mother, and Integra ran a gentle finger over her daughter's nose. She seemed was strangely content. Alucard had seldom seen his master this at peace.

She glanced over at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Alucard hesitated then held out his arms to receive his tiny daughter. Integra settled the child in his arms, and Alucard felt something in him connect to this little girl. He hadn't been reduced to gibberish by the birth of his daughter, but it would be a lie to say it hadn't affected him. Integra leaned in to drop a kiss on Avery's forehead. Alucard freed an arm to wrap around her, and Integra allowed herself to lean against him. He wondered if she realized that by creating this child with him, she had given him one more reason to serve Hellsing. She had been reason enough, but their daughter simply made it all the more important.


	17. Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 27: Onions and Oranges. This set in Integra's fifteenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-seven years old. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Craving**

Integra was hungry. She was definitely craving something. Onion rings and mandarin oranges sounded good. Instinctively, she knew it was an odd combination, but it did sound good. She chewed on the end of her pen. She just needed to get through the rest of these reports, and then she could go find that snack. She looked back down at the paper in front of her. She was so focused on the paperwork that she didn't notice her door opening until a pair of little hands grasped her pant leg. A pair of icy blue eyes peered up at her.

"Mama?"

Her daughter offered her a smile. Avery was eighteen months old. She should have been in the nursery, but it didn't surprise Integra that she had gotten out. Avery was curious about everything and very clever. She reached down to set her daughter in her lap. Avery immediately curled up, content now that she had her mother. Integra picked up her pen again.

She liked being a mother. Avery was a joy. An obstinate, irritating joy at times, but still a joy. It had come as a surprise to her how much the little girl made her feel complete. Choosing to have this child by her vampire had been one of her best decisions. Avery watched as she worked on her paperwork, making interested noises and at times grabbing for Integra's pen. Integra handed her a pen of her own that she could play with, one that had conveniently run out of ink.

The door opened again to admit a familiar red clad figure. Avery clapped her hands, beaming.

"Dada!"

Avery was immediately on her feet in Integra's lap. Alucard swooped her up in his arms and balanced his daughter on his hip. The little dhampir had her father wrapped around her finger. Avery bared her little fangs at him in a happy smile. Alucard smirked back.

"Someone escaped from her keepers."

Avery pouted at him. "Boring. Wanted Mama."

"But it's time to go to bed."

She shook her head emphatically. "Not sleepy."

Then Avery yawned. Alucard raised an eyebrow at that, and Integra bit back laughter. It wouldn't be much longer before the little girl passed out despite her declarations of not being sleepy.

"Say goodnight to Mama, Avery."

Integra rose to her feet and made her way over to them. Avery held out her arms for a goodnight hug and kiss.

"Night night, Mama."

"Sweet dreams, Avery."

She turned her daughter back over to Alucard and let him whisk her off to bed. Integra had paperwork to finish before she could seek her own. With a sigh, she got back to work. It wasn't too long before Alucard returned to her office. She ignored him as he crept around the back of her chair and draped himself over it.

"You're working yourself to death again, my Integra."

It was a regular complaint. Integra ignored it. "Mmm. Alucard, I want ice cream. Espresso bean with caramel sauce and jalapeño peppers."

Getting up to retrieve a reference book, Integra found herself pulled back against her vampire's chest. His hands gently covered her stomach, and Alucard buried his nose in her hair. "You're pregnant, Integra."

She blinked and analyzed the past month or so. It made sense. She was nearly a month late, and it would explain her cravings lately. Of course, another pregnancy would complicate things for awhile. Integra had been preparing things so Alucard could turn her shortly. Their window of time after Avery's birth was running out. Another pregnancy would extend that window, but they would have to wait at least until a few months after the birth of their second child if not another full year or so.

"Do you mind? Waiting a few more years, I mean."

He kissed her neck. "I waited centuries to find you and decades for you to grow up. A few more years is nothing."


	18. Once Upon a Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 8: What Bumps in the Night. This set in Integra's seventeenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-nine years old. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Once Upon a Midnight**

Seras let out a soft sigh and turned back to the task at hand. Normally, the Hellsing children were not this much of a handful to put to bed. Of course, normally, one of their parents would be attending to this task. Despite the hectic life of the head of Hellsing and her servant, they almost always made time for their children. However, both her master and Sir Integra were currently occupied with a major offensive in the north of the country, and Seras had been left behind to ensure the safety of the children. The Hellsing children, despite their protests, were currently very sleepy dhampirs, but they wouldn't go to sleep.

The two young dhampirs were lovely children much of the time. Avery yawned, delicate little fangs peeking out. She was the most like her parents. Seras was often surprised by how much the little girl acted like her master and Sir Integra. Avery lacked her mother's diplomacy though. At three, she was an incredibly bright child and had a very good instincts and grasp of things going on around her. She had yet to really show much in the way of her father's strengths and abilities, but it was early yet.

Caspian was just fifteen months old, but he clearly tended to be more diplomatic than his sister. He was a master at manipulating his caretakers into letting him do what he wanted. With his unruly dark hair and big blue eyes, he was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older. He hadn't really shown much in the way of a clear personality yet, though he was much more cheerful and outgoing than his older sister.

"Auntie Seras, where's Mama?" Avery yawned again.

Seras smoothed the girl's hair. "She and your daddy had work to do tonight."

"Oh." The girl snuggled into her blankets. "I guess you'll have to tell the bedtime story then."

It wasn't much of a vote of confidence. Still, Seras would do the best she could. The draculina settled between the two children's beds.

"Once upon a time, there was a young knight. He was young, but he had seen much pain and suffering in his short life. He had been betrayed but had managed to rise above that. He had become the king of his country, but his land was constantly in danger and was often at war."

Both Avery and Caspian were listening with wide eyes. Seras continued with her story. It wasn't quite a normal fairytale, but then, these were not ordinary children. They were fascinated by the modified version of their father's history.

"So the knight was captured and locked away. Many years later, his prison was invaded by a young knight. Despite her youth, she was clearly a source of strength. She freed the knight, and he agreed to serve her. Together they renewed the battle against the young knight's enemies. As the young knight grew older, she found herself growing closer to her knight. They soon became partners in more than just battles and grew to love one another."

Caspian had dropped off by this point, but Avery was still listening with rapt attention.

"However, the lady knight could not speak of her love for it was forbidden, and she was afraid that should she admit her love, they would be separated, and she would lose her position as protector of her realm. So she continued to love him in secret, and nothing else changed. Then the matter of an heir began to surface. The knight was the last of her family, and when she died, there must be someone to keep protecting the realm. But she could not bring herself to take a husband she could not love."

Avery pulled her stuffed hellhound closer to her chest. She wasn't asleep yet, but her eyelids were drooping.

"A wise scholar found a scroll that would allow the lady knight to have children by her love, and armed with that knowledge, the lady knight fought for the right to choose her own mate. She won the battle, and soon she and her knight were expecting a child." Deciding to bring the story to a close before Avery missed the rest of it, Seras added. "And they lived happily ever after."

"That was a very sweet story, Seras."

The draculina started, mentally scolding herself for fearing noise and movement in the dark. She was what went bump in the night for heaven's sake. Sir Integra stood in the doorway, looking weary but wearing a gentle smile. She swept into the room towards her children's beds. Integra tucked Caspian's blankets more securely around him before going to kiss Avery's forehead. The little raven haired girl made a soft noise before closing her eyes. Integra turned off the light before beckoning Seras to follow her out of the room and shutting the door, leaving her children to sleep. Seras followed her master's master with her duty done. For tonight at least.


	19. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 29: Assumptions. This set in Integra's seventeenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is twenty-nine years old. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**The Talk**

Alucard hovered by the doorway, watching his Integra with their children. Integra was still his master, still just as strong and unbending, but their children gave her a chance to show her gentleness and other things that Sir Hellsing had no place for. He knew that tonight she was trying to prepare them for the change that was coming in their lives. He wasn't worried about how they would take their mother's transition to a vampire, but he knew she wanted them to understand what was going on before hand.

He entered the room, coming to stand behind her. Alucard leaned against his master's chair. Their children were beautiful. Avery would break hearts one day. She took after her mother in everything except the raven color of her hair. She had much less diplomacy than her mother though. Avery was blunt in just about everything she did. Caspian looked much more like him with a mop of mischievous smile. Both of the children had inherited Integra's ice blue eyes. His son was something of a charmer. Unless it was his family, Caspian could get his way in just about everything. When he started school, they were going to keep an eye out for that.

Integra seemed to having a little trouble adequately expressing what she wanted the children to know. But it didn't seem to matter for Avery quickly took control of the conversation.

"You're going to become like Papa," Avery explained to her, "and like Auntie Seras."

Integra blinked. "Yes, but you must understand under normal circumstances this wouldn't be a good thing."

The four year old rolled her eyes. "Of course, because other vampires suck."

Integra didn't seem to know whether to laugh or scold the girl for her language. Alucard just chuckled. That was their girl all right. Integra sighed.

"Please don't use language like that Avery."

"Capt'n Bernadette does."

"That alone should tell you something." Integra shifted to lean down and kiss her daughter's forehead; Caspian was already asleep in her lap. "Goodnight, Avery. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Mama," came the sleepy reply. Avery kissed her cheek. "Good night."

The little girl rose to her feet and made her way over to him. Avery tugged on her father's coat, and Alucard bent down to pick her up.

"Take care of Mama, okay?" she instructed him. She gave a good night kiss as well.

It didn't take them long to get the children settled for the night. For once, neither of the children made a fuss about bedtime. Integra waited until they were both sound asleep before slipping out of the nursery and shutting its door. Alucard was waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling at her neck.

"Are you ready, my Integra?"

She turned and kissed him. "Yes."

He could sense her nervousness. For all her brave words, this final step did scare his countess some. It wouldn't matter though. Alucard was not about to let her go now. He waited centuries to find a woman who was his partner and equal, and now that she was his, he was not about to lose her. Besides, despite her fears, she wanted this as much as he did. They were really two sides of the same coin.

They silently made their way back to Integra's rooms, and Alucard waited as Integra locked the doors. Seras and the Wild Geese were under orders not to disturb them tonight for any reason. The police girl would be able to handle just about anything short of an invasion. And if someone decided to invade England tonight, Alucard was going to be very put out.

He watched as Integra divested herself of her normal working uniform, slipping into a familiar silk slip. In the years they had been lovers, Alucard had become used to the softer side of Sir Hellsing. Not that she hadn't remained as stubborn as ever, but his countess was more willing to show him the sides of herself she shared with no one else. There was challenge and desire in her eyes as Integra lay back on their bed. Alucard smirked down at her.

"Are you ready, my Integra?"

She met his eyes with a clear gaze. "Yes."

Alucard leaned over her, pressing teasing kisses to her throat. Integra slid her fingers into his hair to pull him up for a real kiss. She battled him for control of the kiss, and when he finally released her lips, they were swollen, and she was breathless. Alucard chose that moment to strike. His fangs pierced into her neck for the first time, and her delicious blood flowed into his mouth. Her life flowed out of her as he drank her blood unwilling to waste a drop of it. As Integra died, it was a simple matter to turn her.

Her time as his servant would be short he knew. Alucard would only keep her bound that way until he was sure she could function as a vampire. Then it would be time to release her as his servant and instead make her his mate. He lay beside her on the bed as he waited for her to wake to her new state. Alucard idly wiped a smear of blood from her lips. He didn't have long to wait. Integra's eyelids fluttered and a pair of claret eyes met his before they faded back to their normal icy blue.

"How do you feel, my countess?"

Integra smirked at him. "Thirsty."

It was his turn to smirk. It was a good new beginning for them. Hellsing had never been so interesting, and the future was looking to be quite an adventure.


	20. All That I Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 2: Nature. This set in Integra's nineteenth year of running Hellsing. Integra is thirty-one years old. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**All That I Say**

Lyra Evans had only been a teacher for about five years, but she knew that Avery Hellsing was something out of the ordinary. She wasn't a problem child by any means. The girl was incredibly intelligent and articulate for a seven year old. And she was much more mature about things than many of her peers, though the girl did seem to lack any sense of tact. She said exactly what she felt even if it was rude or unpopular. It did seem a little odd for a child of nobility though.

That was another oddity about the girl. Trinity was a premier private school and had many students from the highest echelons of Britain's nobility. And while Avery definitely had the same air of nobility about her, but she was not nearly as difficult about actually doing her part and working hard at things. So it wasn't a surprise when the girl landed the lead role other than Joseph in the production of _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ that her grade level was putting on.

In truth, it made sense to give the girl the part. Not only was Avery willing to work hard, but she also possessed a very good memory, and as an added bonus, she was an attractive child. It was just there were times Lyra was certain that there was something, well, almost dangerous about the child. Those fangs she had didn't help, and Lyra often wondered why her parents hadn't invested in corrective orthodontic work. They should be easy enough to correct. There was also the fact that she had never actually seen Avery's parents, either one of them. She knew Avery had both parents for she spoke of them often, but she had never seen them in person. The girl was clearly taken care of and well loved, but it was a mystery. Avery was always picked up from school by a private car and what looked like bodyguards.

The Hellsing family was not one of the more prominent noble families, Lyra knew that. Truthfully, she had never even heard of them until she had started working here. However, tonight might change things somewhat. It was the opening night of the play. The children would be performing it four times over the weekend, but tonight was the big night. Avery was already backstage and dressed in her costume. As the Narrator, she simply wore a plain white dress.

"Is anyone here to watch you?" Lyra asked casually.

Avery beamed. "My whole family came. My parents, my brother, Auntie Seras, and Grandpa Walter. Captain Bernadette would have come as well, but he had to hold down the fort while everyone else is gone. He's not really family, but he's likes Auntie Seras enough that he's stuck around longer than expected."

That startled Lyra. It wasn't exactly the reply she had expected, but perhaps she would finally get a chance to meet the elusive Hellsings.

"Are you ready for the play to start?"

Avery nodded. "Yes. I'm just sick of waiting."

By the end of the evening, Lyra would definitely call the performance a success. There had been a few little mistakes, but nothing outstanding, and she doubted the audience had noticed at all. All of the kids had done a wonderful job, but Avery had really stolen the show. She had been just the right mixture of humor, sarcasm, and seriousness. Everyone had loved the narrator. Afterwards, the teacher watched as the families stayed behind to collect their children. Avery stood off to the side of the stage, beaming from behind a tremendous bouquet that nearly spilled out of her arms.

An elegant blond woman balancing a dark haired boy on one hip made her way over to the girl and graced her with a warm smile.

"You did a wonderful job, Avery."

They were simple words but they were clearly sincere and loving. The woman clearly was proud of the child, and Lyra assumed that this must be Lady Hellsing.

"Thank you, Mama."

A man with hair that matched both Avery's and her brother's approached them from behind. Avery's smile grew wider. That was probably Sir Hellsing then. He kissed his wife on the cheek before leaning down to speak softly with his daughter. Avery laughed and let her father scoop her up into his arms, flowers and all. A younger blond joined the family, and Lyra couldn't help but wonder if this was a relative of Avery's mother. Avery seemed to notice her attention then.

"Mama, this is Ms. Evans, my teacher."

The blond woman smiled coolly, and Lyra realized that she couldn't see Lady Hellsing's eyes behind her glasses.

"Ms. Evans, it is good to finally meet you. I'm Sir Integra Hellsing."

That startled Lyra but not enough that she forgot to reply. "It's my pleasure."

Sir Hellsing continued. "The children put on a lovely performance."

They spoke about the play and the school for a few more minutes, and Lyra had to fight the instinct to slowly back away from the Hellsing family. If she thought Avery seemed dangerous at times, her parents absolutely reeked of danger. Lyra honestly wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that these people were in charge of the country's spy network or something of that ilk. It was a relief when they finally departed, and Lyra made a mental note to herself: a little curiosity could be dangerous. She was probably better off not knowing that much about her students' families.


	21. Take Her In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 1: Waking Dreams. This set in Integra's twenty-first year of running Hellsing. Warning: this is AU and there is use of deus ex machina in this chapter.

**Take Her In Your Arms**

It was Avery who brought the subject up. Integra would have never given it a second thought. She had always understood the bonds between herself and Alucard, and there had never really been a need to publicly acknowledge them. However, Avery had a class assignment to bring in a wedding photograph of her parents, and it was brought to her attention that her parents were not married. It didn't make much of a difference to her, but she didn't have anything to bring in for class, and that was bothering her.

The eight year old had wandered into her mother's office and climbed into the chair that Alucard normally occupied. She studied her mother for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do vampires have weddings? It would be almost silly if they did. After all, the bond between mated vampires is fairly similar to the one of master and fledgling. Something like a ceremony to bind them together when they all ready are is a little redundant."

Integra set aside her pen and steepled her fingers together, considering her daughter. "What brought this on?"

Avery shrugged. "We're supposed to bring in a wedding picture of our parents. I don't have one because my parents are vampires and are not married. You weren't married when you were human either though."

"That's true enough." Integra smiled. "There probably would have been complications if I asked a priest to marry me to a vampire. Is that a problem for you?"

Her daughter echoed the smile. "In terms of normal things, no. In terms of school, yes, because I don't have something to bring in and I can't figure out an excuse that wouldn't cause uncomfortable questions."

"When is the assignment due?"

"Next week on Thursday, so I've got some time to figure it out."

"I think we can come up with something." Integra reached for her pen again, and Avery took this as a sign that the conversation was over. She left the office humming softly to herself.

Integra's focus turned back to her paperwork, and the matter was relegated to the back of her mind. However, she did mention it to Alucard. He was amused by the idea. He pulled her into his lap with a smirk.

"It makes no difference to me. Of course," he leered down at her, "it would mean that we would have to have a wedding night. That could be rather rewarding."

She snarled at him. That only caused his smirk to widen. Integra had taken to life as a vampire quite easily, and despite submitting to Alucard in that matter, they constantly were locked in a battle of wills. That had not changed at all. However, the consequences of winning or losing had changed somewhat.

In the end, they opted for more than just a staged photograph. Seras was the one who had come up with the idea. Despite her embracing of her new life, the police girl was still a romantic at heart. There was a small, private celebration on the grounds under a full moon. Alucard wore his normal attire, sans hat and glasses though Integra herself wore an elegant ivory gown with her hair pinned up for a change. When Integra looked back, she realized that the date had been the anniversary of that afternoon in the mansion's basement when she had stumbled upon Alucard in an attempt to escape her uncle. It seemed rather fitting.

When the assignment came due the next week, Avery brought in a glossy black and white photo of her parents in the moonlight. Her parents had always looked good together, but the picture they presented, hands clasped under the full moon, was truly stunning. Seras had caught them just before a kiss.

Avery held up a black and white photo when her turn came to present to the class. "These are my parents. They met when my mother was thirteen."


	22. Absent Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list theta. Theme 24: Paint It Black.

**Absent Friends**

Alucard slid silently into his master's study, watching as she finished speaking with two of her commanders. It wouldn't be long now. He was silent until the two men had exited and the door was firmly shut behind them. Integra looked up and met his eyes. His master let out a soft sigh, rising from her desk, and made her way over to him. It didn't take long for the two of them to be curled around each other on the couch in the room.

Under normal circumstances, Integra would never allow either of them this indulgence. However, these were hardly normal circumstances. Walter had died last week. And while Integra showed a strong face to Hellsing and the rest of the world, with him she could grieve. Alucard was one of the few people she could safely drop her masks with and simply mourn. Walter had been a friend and brother, and Alucard would miss him. The man had been one of the humans Alucard respected and admired. He had been a challenging and worthy opponent on the battlefield and a staunch ally. His master, however, Walter had practically been another father to her, and he had been one of her two touchstones. Walter and Alucard were the two things she could always count on. They had been her supporters, teachers, and allies throughout her tenure as head of Hellsing.

Furthermore, Walter was Integra's first real loss since her father's death. Oh, she had lost men in battles, but no one who was actually close to her. Alucard had been pleased that she was willing to share her grief with him. He understood it better than most, and it meant that she indulged both of them without getting caught up in her guilt over her duty. He was well aware that her personal feelings conflicted with her duty when it came to him. So they danced around the subject for the most part, hiding behind teasing and violence. Alucard was patient. Eventually, she would come to him.

Until then, Alucard was more than happy to provide Integra with the comfort she needed. His heart wasn't completely painted black. Integra rest her head against his chest, one hand curled around the lapel of his jacket. She looked very young. There was silence between them as tears made their way down her face. He was the only one she shared them with, her instincts refusing to let her show weakness in front of anyone else. The vampire pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and held her. Grief would pass in time, and until then they had each other to lean on.


	23. The Snow Lay on the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 13: Snow.

**The Snow Lay on the Ground**

Integra flicked a piece of lint off her skirt with a precise movement. The claret velvet dress swirled about her ankles. She rarely dressed like this, but Christmas was always an exception. And the Hellsing Christmas party was this evening. Integra wasn't sure she enjoyed Christmas. On the one hand, it was a holiday for family, and she had none. But on the other hand, it did give her a chance to show her people how much she appreciated them. Most of the staff and troops simply got a holiday bonus, but there were a few people she purchased gifts for.

Seras was easy to shop for. In the end, Integra had chosen a scarf for her, one that was warm but could also be used as a fashion accessory. It was a soft, warm yellow yarn. It seemed appropriate for the police girl's sunny personality. Captain Bernadette was also easy to shop for. Integra had set aside a bottle of fine cognac from Hellsing's cellars for the man. Walter was always difficult to shop for, but she typically found something appropriate for him. This year it was a selection of Japanese teas. Her butler had mentioned an interest in experimenting with some eastern blends, and Integra hoped he would enjoy the selection she had chosen. Alucard's gifts were always the hardest to find. After all, what did one get a centuries old vampire?

Speaking of vampires, she glanced towards the shadows by the door.

"Hiding, my master?"

"Just watching, Alucard. I like to see them having a good time."

Integra turned back to the view of the grounds this little balcony provided. Seras had started a snowball fight with the Wild Geese. The Geese were clearly losing, but they were putting up a decent fight. They ranged all across the snow covered grounds in their battle. She shivered a little from the cold. The little balcony was covered, so she wasn't getting snowed on, but it was still cold outside.

Alucard wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "Come inside, Master. You'll catch your death out here."

She doubted that was the reason he wanted her to come inside, but it was cold out here. Integra let the vampire herd her back inside to her study. She offered him his jacket back. The vampire accepted it, but Integra found a small wrapped box pressed into her hands. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I would prefer to keep our gift exchange between the two of us."

Nodding her understanding, Integra found herself thankful that Alucard's gift was tucked in the top draw of her desk. Turning her attention to the matter at hand, Integra carefully unwrapped the little package. The paper hid a black jewelry box which Integra pried open. Inside she found a silver necklace, and Integra extended a finger to gently trace the thin pendant. The silver oval looked like someone had pressed an old signet seal into the metal when it was soft, leaving an imprint like in wax. The seal was fairly distinctive: a rampant dragon perched on a crown.

"It's lovely, Alucard."

He took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck, his gloved fingers lingering over her jugular. Integra wasn't entirely certain why her vampire was giving her a necklace baring his former royal seal, but it was more tasteful than an number of things he could have given her. She edged away from him to take his present from her desk. She held out the oddly shaped bundle to him.

"I know you would prefer fresh, but you'll have to make do with this."

Alucard tore open the wrapping to find a pint of blood, her blood specifically. Integra had thought it a fitting thank you for his service and companionship. She doubted she would ever admit to her fondness of the vampire, but she didn't mind doing little things like this for him every once in a while. Alucard smirked at her. The blood bag disappeared into his jacket, and Integra suddenly found herself tugged forward, trapped in the vampire's arms. Alucard pressed a kiss to her startled mouth, slipping his tongue inside, and only pulling away when she was breathless.

She groped for her gun as soon as she was released.

"Alucard, what the hell?"

"Mistletoe, Master." He smirked, looking up at the plant above their heads.

He moved in close once more.

"Merry Christmas, Integra," Alucard whispered in her ear before disappearing from the room.


	24. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 16: Flying.

**Auld Lang Syne**

It was a quiet, snowy night outside. Inside the Hellsing mansion, however, there was quite a party going on. They were only fifteen minutes from midnight, and the Wild Geese were ready to ring in the New Year. Seras was with them, the draculina enjoying the festivities. It was quiet in her study. Integra knew most of Hellsing was downstairs celebrating the new year, but she preferred the silence. The passing of one year to another didn't really mean much to her anymore save in terms of paperwork. There were annual reports to write.

She didn't even look up when her study door opened, and a figure stepped into her room, locking the door behind himself. Integra knew who it was. She wasn't surprised that he had sought her out tonight either. It wasn't often that her vampire had a chance to monopolize her for a full evening. He knew she wouldn't be rejoining the others and their high flying spirits tonight. He would have her to himself all night.

"Master?"

Integra finally looked up. Alucard stood before her, a bottle in one hand and two Champaign flutes dangling from the other. It was not Champaign that he had brought though. Integra sighed and set aside her pen. Alucard seated himself on the couch and poured them both a glass of red wine. She joined him on the couch, accepting the glass of wine.

"What shall we toast to, my master? The coming year or the past one perhaps?"

Integra shrugged. She honestly didn't care all that much. She ran a gloved fingertip around the rim of her glass. Alucard simply studied her.

"A toast to my countess then."

They sipped at the wine, not really talking simply being with one another. At some point one of Alucard's hands had started toying some strands of her hair, and for once Integra didn't reprimand him. In fact, she slouched a little and leaned against his shoulder. It wasn't often that she just got to be Integra with him. At least, not since she had come of age. When she had been younger, it had been easier to accept the comfort that came with her vampire's presence. She could see the clock from her. Ten more minutes before the new year began.

Integra loved Alucard. Despite everything that told her she shouldn't, she loved him. It was something that she had trouble admitting to herself, and something that she would never admit out loud or even think when she thought someone else might pick up on it. But every once in a while, Integra would go against her instincts and indulge herself like this. She set her wine glass aside and snuggled closer to Alucard. To her surprise, he pulled her into his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin. Curled up on his lap, Integra rest her head on his shoulder and watched the snow. As the hands of the clock clicked onto midnight, his lips ghosted over her ear.

"Happy New Year, my Integra."

The next thing she knew, his mouth had settled over hers in an awkward, upside down kiss that still left her breathless. Alucard pulled away before she had a chance to react, and then they were back to her being tucked in his lap, watching the snow fall outside. It wasn't a bad way to start a new year.


	25. The Only Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 11: Foolish.

**The Only Choice**

Integra was almost amused. Almost. Right now her irritation was outweighing her amusement. This really was rather ridiculous. She was no where near an ordinary lady of noble birth courting her like one seemed like a waste of time to her. Especially when she honestly had no intention of accepting a suitor. And certainly not one she had not picked for herself. Integra didn't know what the Council of Twelve was up to with this harebrained scheme, but they weren't going to have any success with it. Honestly, how could they think she would be won over with gifts and fancy words?

Integra also failed to see how marriage would improve her management of Hellsing. If any one of her suitors had shown any sense, it might have been a different story. There were some aspects of the job that Integra would appreciate having assistance with. However, Hellsing was hers. She wouldn't mind having a partner to help with its running, but she was not about to give up her position as head. And she was well aware that exactly that was what most of these men expected her to do if she married one of them. Integra was damned if she was going to marry anyone if it wasn't on her own terms.

With a sigh, Integra began to sort through the assortment of gaudy tokens from her various suitors. She was supposed to choose the token of the suitor she picked. Integra found the whole concept rather archaic. To go with her "tokens of affections" Integra also had hefty stack of files provided by Walter. She was hoping to be able to find reasonable reasons to disqualify all her suitors. She wasn't going to marry any of them anyway, but it would help when she faced the Council of Twelve if she had reasons other than "because I don't want to" to give them.

All of the things were really quite outrageous. It was all jewelry for only thing, something she seldom wore. And everything was far more ornate than piece Integra did wear. There was everything from a thick platinum ring bearing a square yellow stone the size of her thumb to a heart pendant that was nearly the size of her fist and liberally studded with rubies and diamonds. Everything spoke of expense but not much of taste. Integra frowned when she stumbled across a small gold cross pendant among the rest of the tokens.

She didn't remember receiving this piece. It was a beautiful pendant though. It looked antique and had very simple lines. There was a single garnet at its center, and the chain matched the pendant in its antique look. When Integra could not find a file to go with this one token, she began to smirk. She knew who this was from. It was a rather clever idea on the vampire's part. He did fit all the criteria that the Council had laid out. He was male, nobility, and had some military experience. Integra fingered the cross. She wondered what the reaction would be if she announced she was marrying her vampire.

Still, Integra tucked the cross into her pocket and got back to work on more important matters such as the budget. It wasn't until several weeks later when the Council was demanding a decision on her part that Integra actually did something about the whole situation. She wasn't entirely pleased with attire she would be wearing to the meeting (grey skirt and white blouse), but she had a meeting with an informant who would speak only to her afterwards, and Integra knew from past experience that her suits attracted attention in public settings.

Integra took one last took in the mirror at her appearance, and judged it suitable. She could see the shadows behind her moving.

Her vampire wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Have you made a decision, my master?"

Integra's fingers went to the delicate cross at her throat. Her choice had been made long ago. Integra would accept no one save for a person she saw as her equal. Besides, who could be of more use to her as a partner than Alucard? "Yes."

She turned in his arms, pressing a kiss the hollow of his neck. "Who better? Besides, I will never have to worry that my husband will not understand what I am. Of course, that assume they still want me to go through with it once I announce who I have chosen. They might simply give up on the idea."

It would go against all their instincts, and they would either drop the whole matter or have her marry the vampire (though that might pose some ecclesiastical problems). Integra was betting on them giving up on the matter for now.

Alucard nuzzled her neck, his fingers covering the pendant. Integra disentangled herself from the vampire and gave him a stern look.

"I have work to do. You can go find something to entertain yourself that doesn't involve me having to fill out more paperwork."

Integra straightened her shoulders and prepared to face the old goats on the Council. She was definitely going to enjoy their reactions to her choice.


	26. Hey Eugene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 7: Housework.

**Hey Eugene**

With a sigh, Isha let herself into the little apartment. It was good to back at school. It was definitely better than the hospital she had been stuck in. Last week Isha had woken up in a hospital bed with no memory of who she was. The doctor had explained she had been in a car accident, and her name was Isha Hazare. She was the youngest daughter in a family of Indians who had relocated to Britain when she was child. The global amnesia had come as a surprise to him, but he had said it was understandable.

Isha herself had questions. For one, even her name seemed unfamiliar. For another, when her family arrived to see her, she found that did not really resemble any of them. She had blond hair rather than their raven, and her skin was much lighter as well. It had been explained that she was the product of an extramarital affair on her father's part and had been taken in by the family when her birth mother died. Isha wasn't sure she believed it. Something about the whole story seemed off. She had spent two days living with her family when she was released from the hospital, and all Isha could think was that she didn't belong there. The other people in her "family" didn't even know the slightest thing about her. They couldn't tell her if she preferred tea or coffee, and they didn't seem to know things like who her friends were.

Of course, this little studio apartment wasn't any more hope than that house. It was a plain room. Isha could find no signs of her own personality in the apartment except perhaps for the delicate shrine to some Hindu god or goddess, and even that didn't feel right. There were no photographs here either, and despite all the materials that implied she was a political science major, none of it seemed familiar what so ever. And her dreams probably didn't help either. Ever since she had awoken in the hospital, Isha had dreamed of eyes and blood. They weren't quite nightmares. Yes, there was fear in them, but it wasn't all her fear. Or even primarily her fear. The eyes weren't a threat to her.

She couldn't find anything to explain those dreams. They made no sense whatsoever taken in context with what she had been told of her life. That alone convinced her there was something more going on. If it had just been one or two dreams, Isha might have dismissed the subject, but she dreamed of eyes every night. That had to be significant. Isha had investigated her apartment thoroughly, and there was nothing here to indicate why eyes would feature so predominantly in her dreams. It was a puzzle she was bound and determined to solve.

Isha went about the schedule she had found on her desk, going to classes where no one seemed to know her. It truthfully wasn't a very interesting life. She managed to cook for herself though her meal options were limited by the fact that there were really only a handful of things she could make for herself, and cooking didn't feel all that familiar anyway. Though she must have cooked if she lived here alone for the most part. She had still yet to meet anyone who had identified themselves as her friend or even an acquaintance. Her dreams were also becoming more intense, and if Isha didn't know better, she would say she wasn't alone in them. But that was ridiculous. Dreams were a product of her own mind. Another person couldn't have access to them.

Still, they were on her mind when she headed home from her night class. Those dreams had to mean something. She had looked up eyes in several dream guides and found the information less than helpful. Most had indicated that red eyes had something to do with one's memory of things, especially involving power and vigor. Of course, given that Integra didn't currently have access to her memory, interpreting things was a little more difficult. With a deep sigh, she set her bag down and turned on her light. Then she froze. There was a man in her apartment. He lifted his head, and Isha stopped breathing. She knew those eyes. She knew them so well.

Before she had a chance to recover, the man had crossed the room and was standing before her, and she found herself trapped in a pair of crimson clad arms, being held before him.

"My master," his gloved fingertips traced her face, "I knew you lived."

Despite the fact that she couldn't remember this man, it seemed like a familiar gesture. She took a breath.

"Do I know you?"

Something flickered over his face, but he did not remove his hand from her own face. "Yes, Integra. You know me."

"Integra? Not Isha?"

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He frowned slightly. "You don't remember."

"Nothing before the hospital. Not even the accident. Integra," she tested the name on her lips. It felt better than Isha. "Integra Hellsing. Then who are you?"

"You call me Alucard."

There was something about that name that resonated with her though Integra couldn't say she remembered it. She took a breath. She could use a strong cup of tea right now. Integra took another breath.

"I'm going to fix tea, and then I would like to her your version of my history. If you could also provide an explanation for why people would be lying to me about my identity, that would be most appreciated."

Alucard let go of her, and he had an amused look on his face as he watched her prepare the tea. He was a rather odd man now that Integra thought about it. For one, who went around wearing crimson overcoats? He wore a suit beneath it with an ascot rather than a tie. Also his eyes were red. She didn't know anything about this Alucard, but she found that her instinct was to listen to him. He had not claimed to want anything from her yet. He had called her "master" however, and Integra found that odd. Hopefully, he would have a clear explanation for things.

Once her tea was ready, Integra took a seat on her bed, gesturing for Alucard to take the apartment's one chair. Integra sipped her tea.

"So, what's your version of my life?"

He seemed to take a moment to think. "You are Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing organization. Nearly a month ago now, it was reported that you had died in a car crash, and that your body had been destroyed in the following explosion. Not all of us at Hellsing believed the report, but we had very little luck in finding you either."

"How did you find me then? And just what is this 'Hellsing Organization'? Given that you say my last name is Hellsing, I would assume it has something to do with my family."

He nodded. "Hellsing was founded and is run by your family. You are the current head, and the only living Hellsing at this time. Its purpose is to protect England from certain dangers."

There he hesitated, and Integra was fairly certain there was something more to this organization. Alucard met her eyes. He seemed to be weighing something.

"Hellsing deals with the threat of vampires and other supernatural being to England."

Integra opened her mouth to scoff at that but then paused. Something about Alucard prevented her from dismissing the idea out of hand. She blinked considering his eyes.

"And you're a vampire, aren't you? That's how you found me."

He tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "In part, yes. We are bound together, you and I. When you first went missing I could not find you, but in the last week or so your presence was faint but there."

That happened to coincide with Integra finishing the last of her medications. One of which she knew had side effects that made her drowsy, dizzy, and muddleheaded. Save for the vampire bit, Alucard's story was sounding more and more like the truth.

"Is there a reason someone would want people to think I was dead? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just kill me?"

"Killing you would have never been easy, but it would a good way to guarantee someone's death. I doubt I would react well to that." He smiled, showing fangs. "That could be a consideration though. You are the only Hellsing left, and the only one able to control me. It could be that they simply didn't want be set loose, which your death would do."

"I see." Integra reached a hand up to rub at her temple; she was getting one hell of a headache. "So to recap, I am the head of a vampire hunting agency that has a pet vampire and currently has amnesia which someone may have purposely tried to give me. So what's next?"

Alucard frowned. "I'm not sure. I need to check with Walter. He's your butler."

"All right." Integra hesitated. "You will be coming back?"

"Yes, Master." He smirked. "I don't suppose you would be willing to provide your poor servant with a meal?"

Integra raised an eyebrow at that. "I would think that there are provisions for that back at wherever my headquarters is. You certainly don't appear to be starving."

He laughed. "Even if you can't remember, you're still my master. I will be back, Integra."

He disappeared through the wall. Integra blinked and decided that she should fix dinner and try not to think about this for awhile. She had wanted some answers, but these really weren't the ones she was expecting to get. She was mildly surprised that she hadn't had hysterics or the like. Of course, if she regularly dealt with vampires, Integra assumed that she was made out of pretty stern stuff. Part of her thought she was crazy for believing Alucard's story, but something told Integra that he wasn't lying to her.

She fed herself and went to bed early. It seemed like the most sensible thing to do. And for the first time in weeks, she didn't dream of eyes. Integra did dream of vampires though and a crazy man who she called uncle who tried to kill her. Integra didn't quite know what to make of that. She wasn't sure how much to take as fantasy any more and how much to take as fact. She did not see Alucard at all that day which was really just as well. Integra wasn't sure how she would react to him this time around.

Today was also her one and only night class, and Integra would admit to feeling a bit paranoid about being out after dark. Learning that vampires really exist could do that to you. She was glad when class ended early and started on her way home. It wasn't far to her apartment, but it was still across campus. And Integra wasn't oblivious to the fact that someone was following her. She didn't like this at all. The only thing she had that she could use as a weapon was her bag of textbooks, and while that would stun a human, she didn't think it would be that effective if this was a vampire.

She was almost to her building when whatever was following her decided to attack. Integra whirled around, walloping her attacker with her book bag. She found herself reaching for a gun that she didn't have. The vampire was a little off balance, but he didn't seem that effected by being hit by nearly twenty pounds of books. He snarled at her, and Integra tried to figure out what she had on her that would be an effective weapon. She didn't have a chance to give it much thought. The vampire sprang at her again, but this time a crimson blur interposed itself between them. There was a wet pop and a sickening crunch, and all that was left was blood and mangled limbs. Alucard turned to her.

"Master?"

It was a little like having a mastiff puppy. Albeit, a blood sucking, overly protective, mildly homicidal puppy, but a puppy none the less. At least, it was when he looked at her like that. Integra knew that the violence and blood should bother her, but it didn't. The destruction her vampire caused was almost comforting. More than anything that fact convinced her that Alucard's story was the truth. That she was comfortable around scenes like this said a lot.

"I'm fine, Alucard."

Given the way he was looking at her, Integra wasn't sure he believed her. However, he waited until they had gotten inside her apartment before pulling her into his arms. Integra struggled briefly but gave it up as a lost cause. Alucard sat down on her bed, keeping Integra in his lap.

"Walter thinks it best if we keep the fact that we know you are still alive a secret for now. He wants to do some digging to see if he can find out who exactly is responsible for this." The vampire didn't exactly look pleased about having to wait to deal with those responsible. "He also wants to see if it's possible to trigger any of your memories."

That reminded her of her recent dream. Hesitantly, she related its events only to have Alucard smirk.

"That was more memory than dream. Your uncle did try to kill when you took over Hellsing. He didn't succeed."

"You killed him then?"

The smirk widened. "No, you did. I simply took care of his minions."

Integra processed that. She had killed people. She must have come to terms with it, but since she couldn't remember it right now, that wasn't very helpful. Integra sighed; this was all far more complicated that she had thought it would be. Alucard nuzzled at her neck, and she jabbed him in the ribs. She wasn't about to trust the vampire around her neck, even if she did trust him with just about everything else right now. He chucked and kissed her temple.

"Don't fret, Master. You're doing just fine. Besides," there was a smirk in his voice, "we could always see if becoming a vampire would return you memories."

"I think not." Integra made her voice as icy as possible.

Alucard just laughed. "That's my master."


	27. Into the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is AU and loosely based on the Golden Compas by Phillip Pullman. Theme 20: A Certain 'Je Ne Sais Quoi'.

**Into the Night**

Integra sighed as she sat in the window, her mind more focused on the landscape outside than her book. She could see past the boundaries of Oxford University from here. She had never been beyond them that she could remember. Integra had been here since childhood under the care of Walter Dornez. She didn't even remember her parents. She knew that her mother had died within months of her birth. Integra didn't know what exactly had happened to her father. She knew his name and that he was dead. Walter would tell her nothing more, and no one else here would either.

Her family was one of the few subjects that were forbidden, and it bothered Integra somewhat. She was a fairly intelligent young woman. She had lived at a university for as long as she could remember after all. Not all of what she had learned she had been taught though. For all of their kindness to her, many of the adults here felt that she should be kept in the dark about any number of things. Integra had learned how to eavesdrop and wheedle information quite early on. Even Walter sheltered her from a number of things, especially if they had to do with politics. It was rather frustrating. She was nearly seventeen now and quite close to being an adult.

Her daemon caught her frustrated moon and wriggled in her lap. Integra absently scritched the cat's ears. Meilyr understood her frustration. There was a soft rustling sound, and the shadows in one corner of the room seemed to darken. Integra didn't bother to look up from her book.

"Yes, Alucard?"

There was a low chuckled. "Perceptive as ever, Master. I dropped by to see Walter for something and figured that you might get annoyed if I didn't see you as well."

Alucard melted out of the shadows. He looked like a man in his late twenties, though Integra knew he was older than that. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure what Alucard was. He wasn't entirely human though. However, he had been a fixture in her life as much as Walter was. Whenever he was at Oxford he made a point of visiting her. And he called her 'Master' when they were in private or if only Walter was around. He had never explained that.

"I see."

He peered over her shoulder to look at her book. "The great war, eh? And what would a young lady of quality like yourself be reading about that for."

Integra elbowed him in the stomach. "You know me better than that, Alucard. And as the Great War has bearing on the current political situation, it holds great interest to me."

"Still so curious, Master? A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing."

"No knowledge can be even more dangerous. They don't expect me to spend my whole life inside the university, do they?" Integra's voice grew softer. "You're in here, you know. Walter as well."

"That surprises you? You knew we both fought in the war."

"You never mentioned you practically won the war for our side."

"You didn't ask."

Integra let out annoyed huff. That was Alucard for her. Still, there was something else that she wanted to know from him.

"There were freaks during the war, right? The created vampires, I mean." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure real vampires exist anymore."

"They actually do, my master." There was something odd about his tone there. "But you are right. There were freaks during the war. Why do you ask?"

"I've heard rumors from some of the children and from the servants about people who got out alone at night and come back mindless and thirsty for blood." Integra stroked Meilyr's fur. "Their daemons are gone as well. That sounds like freaks to me. I have no proof, mind you, but I've heard the story now over a dozen times from different sources."

Alucard's arms tightened around her. "Tell me you have not gone looking for these freaks."

"I have not. All of the incidents took place outside of the university, and you know that I haven never managed to sneak off the grounds."

"Good."

There was silence for a few minutes, and Integra simply relaxed. Alucard was one of the few people around which she didn't have to worry about how she acted or what she said. The older she got the more people worried about Integra acting like a "proper lady". Integra was less interested in that. Among other things, she found herself drawn to tactics and strategy. She had even managed to get Walter to teach her to shot, and she had been taking fencing lessons since she was five. Integra felt that she was a warrior at heart, not a lady.

The relative peace of the moment was interrupted by footsteps in the nearby hallway. Alucard pulled away from her. He made his way over to the door but turned and held her gaze.

"Promise me that you will not go hunting for these creatures, Integra. I have no doubt that you could quite skillfully deal with a handful of them, but a larger group could overwhelm you if you do not have back up, and we cannot risk losing you."

It was an odd statement for him to take, but Integra had the feeling if she did not promise him this, that she would find herself being monitored much more closely than usual.

"I promise."

Alucard nodded. "It wouldn't hurt for you to research how to deal with both freaks and vampire. The library here has a number of works on the subject."

And with that last comment, he slipped from the room. Integra didn't see him again before he left, nor did she find out why he had been here to see Walter. It wasn't that surprising though. Alucard had always been mysterious like that. Integra was used to it at this point. She did follow his advice about reading up on both vampires and freaks. It proved to be a rather interesting topic, and Integra soon found herself incorporating some of the techniques mentioned in her daily target practice.

Things at the university really didn't change much besides that. Integra did notice that there were more conversations cut off when she entered a room than normal, but it was behavior she was used to. The rumors about the freaks persisted. In fact, they became ever more prevalent Integra found. And the incidents were no longer limited to friends of a friend. They were happening to friends now. In fact, Integra knew of at least three servants who had lost extended family members, mostly children or young adults. It was getting rather worrisome.

It bothered her enough that Integra had started trying to map out all the incidents she had heard of. It wasn't easy since she couldn't leave the university grounds, but she never minded a challenge. Integra was rather annoyed by the demand of a servant that she dress for dinner and join the rest of the professors at the high table. She preferred to eat in her rooms whenever possible. Integra just didn't have the patience for dealing with all the protocol and internal politics that went on during most of these dinners.

Still, if Walter wanted her there, she had better go. Knowing what was expected of her, Integra quickly changed into a pale blue dress and ran a brush through her hair. She checked the mirror and shrugged. She looked presentable. Making her way down to the dining hall, Integra couldn't help but noticing an air of both fear and excitement from the servants. That typically meant they had guests. Integra knew it wasn't Alucard, he would have come and annoyed her already, so the question was just who was joining them for dinner?

As she approached the high table, Integra spotted a woman seated between Walter and Integra's own space. Her hair was pinned up in the latest style, and her dark suit was in line with current high fashion. As she turned as Integra approached.

"This must be Integra. What a delightful young woman."

Walter cleared his throat. "Integra, this is Ms. Rip Van Winkle. As you've surmised, Ms. Van Winkle, this is our Integra."

Integra caught his use of the possessive 'our' immediately. Alucard was the only one who had referred to her as his before. Walter did not seem happy about this guest either. And Integra trusted Walter's instincts.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Van Winkle."

Integra didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her, and it wasn't just because Walter wasn't happy with her presence. No, something felt wrong here. The really strange part was there was something about this woman that vaguely reminded her of Alucard. Integra had never met anyone else who had the same sort of feel about them as Alucard until now which meant that Rip Van Winkle might not be completely human. Her mind was trying to sort out just what Van Winkle was and why she was here, but Integra didn't let any of that show on her face.

Dinner was spent making small talk with Van Winkle. Integra acted appropriately impressed and interested by the woman's stories. That was true to some extent. Integra was always interested in accounts from outside the university. It was also clear to Integra that Van Winkle was trying to cultivate her. To what end, Integra couldn't tell, but the woman clearly wanted Integra to consider her a friend and ally. Integra was willing to play along for now. She might be able to get some useful information out of the woman.

Dinner was coming to a close when the purpose of Van Winkle's visit became clear.

"Actually, I've been looking for an assistant. Some one young enough to train, but with a sharp mind and a good head on their shoulders." Van Winkle turned to Integra. "I don't suppose you would be interested in the position, Integra?"

Integra hesitated. On the one hand, it would get her outside of the university. However, from the look on Walter's face, he did not like the idea at all. Though he also looked rather resigned, which typically meant he couldn't stop something. So there wasn't really a choice in this, and Van Winkle hoped her excitement would keep her from seeing it. Well, she could play along with that for now.

"Really? You would want me for an assistant? But I've never been outside of Oxford before."

Van Winkle waved her hand. "You bright enough that that will hardly be a barrier."

"I'd love to then."

"Perfect. We'll be leaving in just a day or so."

Integra hid a frown. The quick pace of things was supposed to keep her off balance she would guess. She wished she knew what Van Winkle wanted her for. Still, this was an opportunity Integra wasn't about to miss. The chance to get outside of the university boundaries was just too much of a temptation to resist. Besides, it could be a chance for her to learn a little bit more about what was going on with the freaks.

Once she had been dismissed from dinner, Integra headed straight back to her rooms, planning on doing some packing. There were a few things she wanted to take with her that she didn't want anyone to know that she had. Her weaponry for instance. Integra wasn't sure that even Walter knew just how much firepower Integra had at her disposal. He had given her pistol, but that was about it. Most of her other weapons had been given to her by Alucard. Walter might have had a hand in making some of them, but Integra wasn't sure that he had known who there were intended for. Alucard had made no bones about the fact that he wanted her to be armed and able to defend herself in case she need to.

Meilyr jumped up on the bed as Integra packed.

"I don't trust that woman."

"Neither do I, but I don't think we really have a choice in the matter. It's better that she thinks we're cooperating."

"Alucard's not going to know where we are."

Integra hesitated. "Is that important?"

Meilyr gave the feline equivalent of a shrug. "I trust him. I think he is the most dangerous thing we have ever met including that Van Winkle woman, but I do not thing he is a danger to us."

It was an interesting observation. Integra agreed with it. She also trusted Meilyr's instincts. Nothing about this situation was what it seemed. With a sigh, she turned back to her packing. An hour or so later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was Walter. "Miss Integra."

"Yes, Walter?"

He hesitated as if unsure how to begin. Integra solved the problem for him.

"You want to warn me about Van Winkle."

Walter blinked. "Yes, though I should have known you would have recognized a threat when you saw one. Van Winkle works for the government, and she is specifically interested in you. I don't know to what end. There are several possibilities."

Integra nodded and hoped he would elaborate on that. Sadly, Walter didn't.

"Be on your best behavior at all times. I doubt Van Winkle realizes just how intelligent you are, and you might want to keep things that way. Also, she is not aware of your acquaintance with Alucard or that you even know who Alucard is. It would be best if things stayed that way."

Integra frowned at that. Not that she was going to blab that information to a virtual stranger, but it seemed like an odd thing to warn her about. Unless she wasn't supposed to have any contact with Alucard at all. It was another piece of information she tucked away to analyze later on.

"I trust your judgment, Miss Integra. I think you will manage just fine."

"Thank you, Walter."

Morning came far too quickly for Integra's liking. After breakfast, most of her morning was spent making preparations to leave. Van Winkle wanted to leave that afternoon if possible. Integra made her final goodbyes to the teachers and staff. Walter drew her aside.

"Be careful, Miss Integra, and remember, should you need help, Alucard will be around."

Integra nodded, and he kissed her forehead. When they finally boarded the dirigible, Integra was honestly too tired to be impressed or excited by it. She hadn't realized how tiring farewells could be. Van Winkle insisted they sit together and pointed out a number of sights as they passed over them. It was only a few hours later that they arrived in London, and Integra found herself being settled in Van Winkle's townhouse. Van Winkle herself had left Integra in her rooms, making a comment about arranging shopping trip. It didn't take Integra long to conceal most of her weapons in various places. She kept one pistol on her. She wasn't about to walk around unarmed.

Van Winkle returned before too long and whisked Integra off for a whirl wind of shopping and clothing fittings. When they were finally done, Integra was exhausted and had a headache. She quite grateful fell into bed and was asleep immediately. The next few days quickly fell into a pattern. Integra was allowed to sleep in, and she often had her mornings to herself. The afternoon and evenings were spent either entertaining Van Winkle's guests or attending events with Van Winkle. There was a certain je ne sais quoi to this lifestyle, but she wasn't really suited to it. Integra had yet to really do anything related to Van Winkle's work, and the woman's study was the one place that Integra was forbidden to go. She also was not allowed out of the house on her own.

It was enough to make Integra very suspicious, and she wasn't that fond of being carted around to various parties all the time either. It seemed like a waste of her time. Hadn't Van Winkle brought her here to help with her research? Right now Integra felt more like a showpiece than an assistant. And she wanted to know what exactly Van Winkle was up to. Integra had once or twice attempted to get into the woman's study, but it had been locked all the times she had tried it. She would just have to wait for a chance to come along that she could take advantage of.

When it finally came, Integra was almost too exhausted to take advantage of it. It had been another evening of dinner parties. They had come home a little earlier than usual, and Van Winkle was going on about how they would have to host their own dinner party soon. Integra was only half listening. The study door had caught her attention. It was slightly ajar. Now if only Van Winkle would go away long enough to for her to do a little looking around. As if answering her thoughts, the phone rang. Moments later a servant appeared and spoke quietly to Van Winkle. The woman sighed and rose to her feet.

"I'll be back shortly, darling. This shouldn't take too long."

Integra nodded. As soon as the woman was gone, she made for the study.

"Meilyr, keep watch," she hissed.

"You're going to get in trouble."

"Not if you keep watch."

Integra made straight for the desk. It was fairly tidy, and there weren't a great deal of papers left out. She carefully eased a desk drawer open, searching for any information she could find. It was in the second drawer that she found it. It took Integra a few moments to realize just what she was reading, but once she did, a sick feeling settled over her. They were tests results. Test results for freak chips. Van Winkle was somehow involved with the sudden resurgence of freaks in England. Integra flipped through the papers trying to find more details.

"Integra! She's coming." Meilyr hissed.

It took bare moments for Integra to replace all the papers and dash from the room. She was just barely in place when Van Winkle appeared. Integra let out a soft sigh. Now, all she had to do was act normal until she could go to bed. Well, Integra wasn't actually planning on going to bed, but Van Winkle didn't need to know that. There was no way Integra could stay here. It would be far too dangerous. She didn't think that she could continue to act normally around Van Winkle for any long period of time. She was just too horrified and disgusted to do that. Integra now had nothing but contempt for the woman, and she knew that it would show.

She was sure she managed to pull it off. Integra had acted tired and went to bed early, but she wasn't entirely sure that she had convinced Van Winkle. Still, she doubted the woman expected her to run off. After all, Integra was sheltered, and she was in an unfamiliar city with no friends or allies in the area. However, Integra also knew the value of planning ahead, and having an escape route was something that both Alucard and Walter had impressed upon her. So there already was a shoulder bag with a change of clothes, some money, and some of her weapons hanging in her closet.

It took only a matter of minutes for Integra to change from her fancy dinner clothes into pants and a shirt and grab the bag. She froze a moment when she heard footsteps in the hall. However, they passed her room, and Integra let out a soft sigh. She made her way other to the window. It should be big enough for her to climb out onto the roof. Integra hadn't actually tried this before, but she had plenty of experience climbing across the rooftops at Oxford. This shouldn't be too much trouble.

"Integra, someone's coming." Meilyr was agitated.

Integra scooped up her daemon and yanked open the window. She had just gotten one leg out onto the roof when Van Winkle's daemon crept into the room. Not waiting for the alarm to be raised, Integra practically threw herself out the window. Scrambling across the roof, Integra tried to catch her breath and get her bearings. She needed a plan. Van Winkle was going to send people after her, and they would probably know the area better than she did. If she was going to escape them, she needed to be smart about this.

Meilyr hissed at her, and Integra sped up. She could hear their pursuers too now. They needed to get down to the street. There would be more ways to lose the people following them on the streets than up here. It took some doing, and Integra knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. She just hoped that would be the most of her worries tomorrow. Clinging to the shadows, she made her way towards the downtown area. The more people around the better right now. Hearing footsteps closer than she liked, Integra ducked into an alley, pressing up against a wall.

Unfortunately for her, one of the men turned down the alley. Integra reached for her gun. It didn't look like she was going have a choice about fighting. It was going to attract attention though. Integra eased the weapon out of its holster. Then she heard the sound of a dog growling and looked up. A large black hound was stalking down the alley behind the man. Integra held her breath. She knew that dog; it was Alucard's daemon, Aeron. Even if Alucard was not close by, she was safer in Aeron's presence than on her own.

"Stupid mutt." The man snarled. "Get out of here."

Aeron didn't obey him. Instead, she broke his leg for him. Integra watched as a shadow filled the alley's opening. She wasn't afraid though. No, Integra finally felt safe. The outcome of this fight was decided in her favor. Alucard would not allow anything to harm her. It was over within minutes. Alucard strode over to her and wrapped his coat around her before scooping her up in his arms.

"Are you all right, my master?"

"I'm fine, Alucard."

She sighed. She was fine. Confused though. She was caught in the middle of this somehow, and she didn't even know what it was. Alucard probably did though. She pulled his coat tighter around her. It was rather cold out. As much as Integra wanted to protest Alucard carrying her, she doubted it was a fight she could win right now. Besides, Alucard knew where they were going, and she didn't. Still, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Alucard, what the hell is going on?"

He tightened his grip on her. "Answers will have to wait until we're some place safe, Master."

"But I am going to get answers."

"Yes."

Before long, Integra found herself in an abandoned townhouse. Alucard had deposited her on a dusty couch and gone to the other room. He returned a few moments later with a cup of tea for her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for breakfast for anything else."

"That's fine." Integra sipped the tea. "I would like answers. Now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Where should I start, my master?"

"Why do you call me that, Alucard?"

Alucard actually sighed. "Because you are. It is a long story."

She gave him a pointed look. Alucard settled on the couch beside her.

"I suppose we should start with me." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not human, you know that. I'm a vampire. A true vampire, not one of those abominations that you have seen. Your grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing, bound me into service to the Hellsing family. Later, he was given the task of creating an organization to protect England from vampires and other supernatural threats. You are the last of that family. Your father was killed when you were a child, and members of the government deemed you unable to run the Hellsing Organization."

Integra frowned. That explained some things, but not all.

"That doesn't explain why I've spent my life sequestered in Oxford."

"Walter was trying to protect you. We have doubts that your father died of natural causes." Alucard met her eyes. "Hellsing wielded quite a bit of power, and then there was you yourself."

Her eyes narrowed, and thankfully, Alucard continued to speak.

"There is a prophecy of a second war and of a general who would lead the forces against the vampires." Alucard traced her cheek with a gloved fingertip. "You would be the general."

"How do you know that? There could be a dozen girls my age that fit the criteria for this general, and that's if being female is part of the criteria."

Alucard laughed. "It's you. I know your blood, Integra. There is no one else that it could be."

Integra blinked. She wasn't sure how to react to that. Alucard had never lied to her before. She doubted he was now. Still, it was a little hard to believe she was some sort of foretold general and that she was supposed to lead armies against vampires. Well, actually, she wasn't sure she would mind the second part so much. It actually sounded like something she might be good at. But still, it was a lot to take in at once. Alucard lightly nipped at her neck, and Integra jerked away. He just smirked at her, leaning in so their noses nearly touched.

"Whatever else you are, whatever your destiny may be, Integra, you are mine first."

And before Integra could react to that, Alucard covered his lips with hers, and she found herself unable to think. Alucard pulled away, and Integra found herself facing a whole new world. Things were going to change, and Integra was going to be in the middle of it whether she wanted to or not. But she wasn't going to be alone in. Besides, this could turn out to be interesting.


	28. Desert Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 3: Rose.

**Desert Rose**

The dress was ridiculous. Peach silk shot with gold threads, it was a masterpiece of high fashion. Integra had her doubts about how it would look on her. Still, she didn't have a choice about wearing it. Tonight was a ball in honor of her eighteenth birthday and her becoming an adult. The Council of Twelve had arranged to be before her actual birthday, making it much more difficult for Integra to come up with an excuse to avoid it. And the Queen had insisted she attend as well. In fact, the Queen had sent the dress.

With a sigh, Integra pulled it off the hanger and slipped on over the ridiculously expensive lingerie that had come with it. It took her a few minutes plus some swearing to get it on and fastened correctly. Thankfully, the dress wasn't too confining. She would be able to conceal at least one weapon on herself, and she had fairly good mobility in the dress as well. The dress' design mimicked a sari, highlighting her mother's heritage, and Integra was grateful it was silk. Silk didn't tend to rip as easily as other fine fabrics.

Not that Integra expected something to happen. No, while that was all too appealing, she didn't have that sort of luck. And as the guest of honor, she wasn't going to be able to leave early. At least she wouldn't have to worry too much about the attentions of the obnoxious young noblemen who were sure to be there. Her escort would prevent that. It was something of a risk to take Alucard as her escort, but the benefits outweighed the risk. Bringing Alucard as her escort served two purposes. It kept her from having to deal with a security detail, and it gave Integra a much needed boost in confidence. The ballroom was not the battlefield that she was comfortable on.

Still, orders were orders, and Integra didn't have a choice but to go. She considered her hair in the mirror a moment before twisting it up into an elegant chignon and securing it with a pair of stilettos designed to mimic hair pins. Walter had designed a number of weapons for her that were cleverly disguised as accessories. It wasn't often that Integra needed such things, but they did come in handy every once in awhile. A pair of earrings and a bracelet completed the outfit. Integra eyed the high heels with distain. Those were not comfortable, and she had no intention of putting them on a moment before she had to.

The woman who looked back at her from the mirror was an elegant lady. A perfect rose of the nobility. Integra just shook her head. She was more of a thistle than a rose when it came down to it.

"But, Master, all roses have thorns."

Integra didn't look away from the mirror, her spine instinctively stiffening. "What have I told you about intruding in my mind?"

The vampire smirked, his reflection appearing in the mirror as his gloved hands came to rest on her shoulder. Integra rolled her eyes.

"This may not be your battlefield, Integra, but you can command it just as well. None of them can compare to your strength."

It was probably the nicest thing Alucard had ever said to her. Integra gathered herself and slid on her shoes. Straightening her shoulders, she turned her servant.

"Let's go."

Alucard kissed her bare hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Yes, Countess."


	29. Trust and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU. Theme 26: Reflection In The Mirror.

**Trust and Hope**

Integra made her way through her paperwork slowly. She truthfully had no interest in completing it, but there was no one else to do it. The problem with it was the fact that she knew there would be no interruption of her work by an obnoxious vampire. She didn't know if Alucard would ever interrupt her work again. There had been a mission that had gone severely wrong. Seras had been incapacitated early on, leaving Alucard to face Anderson on his own. Normally it wouldn't have been an issue. Except this time Anderson wasn't alone, and the men with him had been armed with silver bullets, holy water, and holy writs. What had been left couldn't have been charitably called a vampire.

Still, Integra was not convinced that Alucard was truly gone. She had taken what remains there appeared to be and put them in his coffin and gone back to work. Alucard was Alucard. This might take him longer to recover from than some of the other incidents he had suffered, but she had no doubt that Alucard would be back. If Alucard had survived however many years locked in the basement without any blood, he would survive this. Unfortunately, she was one of the few people who believed that. Even Seras seemed to have lost faith. The draculina had been rather depressed lately. And she hadn't been drinking much blood. Integra frowned. Seras was not going to do this to her. Alucard wouldn't forgive her if he returned and found his childe wasted away. Even if the police girl was a fully fledged vampire at this point, there were times when she acted like she was still newly turned.

So her days became rather routine without her vampire popping in and out of her hair. It took a combination of bullying and sympathy, but she did manage to snap Seras out of her funk. Integra was relieved when that happened. Walter had died not six months before this whole ordeal, and now without Alucard, Integra had very few people she could rely on outside of herself. Seras was not her master by any means, but she at least never gave Integra any of the problems her human commanders did. And the police girl was growing into her powers quite nicely for the most part. Without Alucard, Integra had needed to change some of their tactics, but they had yet to come across something that Seras couldn't handle.

It took adjusting to, but days became weeks, and weeks became months. Alucard still had yet to make any sort of reappearance. Integra had not lost faith that he would though. However, she and Seras were the only ones who believed that at this point. And for the most part, Integra kept quiet about it. She was not about to give anyone a weakness they could exploit. Lack of any major crises had a tendency to make the Council of Twelve bored, and when they were bored, they tried to see if they could interfere with her running of Hellsing. They had never managed it, but Integra didn't plan to ever give then a good opening. Thirteen months after Alucard had, for all intents and purposes, disappeared, the Council was really getting on her nerves.

The most recent issue they were at loggerheads over was the matter of an heir for Hellsing. In their minds that meant Integra marrying and turning over leadership to her husband while she churned out several babies. It wasn't going to happen. Unfortunately, Integra had yet to convince them of that. Actually, at this point, Integra didn't see the need for her heir to even be related to her. The biggest issue being part of the Hellsing bloodline dealt with was Alucard, and that currently wasn't an issue. It might be in the future, but Integra was fairly certain if her successor could earn Alucard's respect, that might solve that problem. However, she had not been able to convince the tradition bound idiots of that. And after spending several hours arguing with them, all Integra had received as a headache.

Integra retreated to the sanctuary of her study. The manor was fairly empty anyway. Seras had taken most of the troops out to deal with a problem in Northern England. Truthfully, Integra was rather grateful for that fact. She was exhausted. She hadn't had more than ten minutes rest in the past forty-eight hours, and she had reached her limit. Her plan was to read over the latest reports and then head to bed. Seras probably wouldn't be back until the next evening, and that would be enough time for Integra to recover. The one drawback to the police girl's presence was the fact that with her master gone, Seras had fixated on Integra. She had become rather overprotective of Integra and tended to fuss if she thought the head of Hellsing wasn't eating or sleeping enough.

Somehow she dozed off while reading the reports. Integra woke hours later to find it was the middle of the night. With a sigh, she rose from her chair and stretched. Time to go to bed. A soft noise in the hall caused her to freeze. There shouldn't be anyone on this level at this hour. Integra reached for the gun she wore. This would be a very good time to launch an attack on the manor though. With most of their manpower gone, they would have to rely on the security systems more. And those could be tampered with or otherwise subverted. Gun in hand, Integra turned out the lights in her study and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Once she was comfortable with her sense, Integra carefully opened her study door and eased out into the hallway.

It seemed empty enough, but she wasn't about to trust that. Integra knew that she had good instincts, and they told her she wasn't alone. She stuck to the shadows, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign that there was someone else here. The sound of footfalls on the stairs caught her attention. It sounded like at least two people, maybe more. They were going down rather than up. Integra quietly followed them, being careful to keep out of sight. She had long ago learned the art of stalking prey. It would have been hard not to growing up with Walter and Alucard around. She followed them down to the main level, keeping to the stairwell once they had left it. She could see at least five men.

"Did you find her?"

"She wasn't in her bedroom. I didn't see anyone in any of the spares either. There was one locked door up there, but it didn't look like a bedroom."

"She has to be here somewhere. Any of you check the basement?"

They were looking for her. Integra wanted to know why. She checked the mirror in the hall to see if its reflection revealed any more invaders. It didn't. Five against one wasn't exactly good odds, but she should be able to handle it. Easing forward, Integra checked her gun to make sure she had enough ammunition. Unfortunately for her, one of the men decided to look up at the mirror, and her hair did not blend in with the shadows well. However, even as tired as she was, Integra's reflexes were good. She was out of the way before the first bullet hit the wall where she had been.

She also knew the layout of building much better than they did, and she had a much better chance of picking them off if she got them to play hide and seek with her. Integra headed for the basement. Not only was it rather maze like but it also was one of the few places in the mansion where firearms were easy to come across. Neither Seras nor Alucard stored any of their weapons in the armory. While Seras had taken her main firearms with her, there would still be at least one back up in her quarters, and all of Alucard's weapons would be in his.

It was a good plan. Integra managed to take out three of the five with it. Unfortunately for her, the third wasn't caught as off guard as the first two, and the two of them actually engaged in a firefight. By the time she had dealt with him, Integra was down to two bullets, and she was fairly sure that the other to invaders knew where she was now. She headed for Alucard's quarters. She had been unable to find any weapons in Seras' room. Integra had made it halfway down the hall when they caught sight of her, and the bullets started flying. On grazed her cheek and another caught her in the shoulder. Integra kept moving.

She slammed the door to Alucard's rooms behind her, throwing the lock. It probably wouldn't hold them for long. She scanned the room, absently reaching a hand up to press against her bleeding shoulder. Blinking, Integra pulled her hand away and looked at the blood on it. It was ridiculously simple, and why hadn't she thought of it earlier? It couldn't hurt to try. Lifting the coffin lid, Integra did her best to direct some of the blood coming from her wounds inside. It wasn't much, but hopefully it was enough it get a reaction.

However, before she could think anymore about that, the door began to buckle. Integra cast about the room for a weapon and finally grabbed Casull. The gun was awkward, but she would have a better chance of using it than Jackal. Holding the gun in both hands, Integra waited for them to get inside. She was ready when the door finally gave. The first man inside took a bullet to the heart, but the recoil from Casull nearly knocked Integra over. She was not able to react quickly enough to deal with the last remaining invader. But then there was no need for her to.

By the time Integra had recovered, the final invader had several broken bones and was whimpering in pain. Alucard's smile was rather manic as he finished crushing the life out of the man. Integra just let out a sigh, slumping back against the coffin. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and her shoulder hurt. She was definitely going to need stitches. Integra just hoped that the bullet wasn't lodged in her shoulder still. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Alucard stood before her. Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

"What took you so long?"

He laughed and then Integra found herself caught up in his arms. For once, she didn't struggle to free herself from his embrace. He nuzzled her neck before moving his face down to investigate her wound.

"If memory serves, Master, we've met like this before." His eyes were mischievous.

The similarity of tonight to their first meeting had not escaped her. Integra allowed Alucard once again to tend her bleeding shoulder. Once the wound had been reduced to an angry red line, Alucard peered up at her. Integra hesitated a moment then decided that she didn't really care. Her hands slipped into his hair, pulling his lips up to her own. Alucard's reaction was to hold her tighter and kiss her hard enough to leave bruises. She kissed him back just as fiercely. Her need for oxygen finally ended the kiss. Integra smiled.

"Welcome back."


	30. His Lady and His Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 18: Invisible.

**His Lady and His Master**

Integra ran. She didn't dare stop. Not with her uncle trying to kill her. Her father had barely been dead a few hours, and now she was running for her life. The girl had the feeling that if it weren't for the adrenaline, she might be close to having hysterics. She had made it to the basement, following her father's advice. Now if only she knew what she was looking for. Coming to the door at the end of the hall, Integra reached for the door handle. She jerked back after touching though. There was something not right about this room. Still, she'd rather face whatever it was than her death. A shot rang out, clipping her in the arm. Integra bit back a cry of pain and slipped into the room.

Her temporary sanctuary was dark, but Integra could tell that the only way out was through the door she had come in. Hopefully, the heavy door would buy her some time. Integra let out a little sigh as she surveyed the room. She was alone save for a corpse. She needed a plan, and her arm hurt. Blood was dripping from it, and she didn't have the time to deal with. Then the door was yanked open. Integra froze. Her uncle smirked at her.

"You've given us quite a chase, Integra. I'm sure you don't really need to hear the full explanation for this." He stepped forward, raising his gun. "But for the future of my country, my church, my queen, and my sacred Hellsing family, you will die."

Integra lifted her chin. "Uncle, what kind of man are you? Can't you understand? My father entrusted Hellsing's future to me because he feared you would be reduced to this."

"You damn brat!" He fired.

The bullet just grazed her cheek. Integra could feel blood sliding down her face, but she ignored it.

"Do you think I won't shoot a little girl? Well, do you, Integra? After all both of us are Hellsings."

Integra backed further into the room. Her uncle seemed to notice the corpse for the first time.

"It seems we have a guest. Well, it's only proper for you to have an escort to take you to see your father."

There was a slight slurping noise. Her uncle frowned.

"What was that?"

"It moved!" One of his minions announced. "Mr. Hellsing, what is that?"

Her uncle seemed shaken. "I…I don't know. There's no record of this. My brother never mentioned it."

As the corpse lapped up the blood and strained at its bonds, Integra realized that it was a vampire and wondered why on earth her father had said that this would protect her. Her uncle ordered his minions to shoot it. That didn't work so well. Integra could only watch as the vampire ripped the men apart and drank their blood. When her uncle himself tried to shoot the vampire, it ripped off his entire arm, tossing it near Integra. The vampire turned to her. She snatched up the gun as it, no, he approached her. The vampire was definitely male.

"You are the one who has disturbed my rest."

"Don't come any closer to me," she ordered. "Monster."

"Your sweet blood was the first I've tasted in over twenty silent years."

He stepped closer to her. Integra fired at him three times. The bullets seemed to simply pass through him. The next thing she knew he was looming over her, one hand braced against the wall by her heard. The gun was just inches away from his nose. He chuckled.

"Those souls who suffer their righteousness will know their eternal inheritance."

His words didn't exactly make sense to Integra. But she refused to let him see her fear.

"Vile demon," she spit out. "I am the lord and master of the Hellsing family, Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing. I would die before allowing a vampire to order me."

She pulled back on the trigger just enough so he could hear the round chambering.

"That gun is useless against me. Give up, little girl, and--"

"Shut up!" She cut him off. "I'll never give up. I would die before giving up. That is my duty and pride as the leader of the Hellsing Organization."

The vampire burst into laughter. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. You make my blood boil. You are your father's daughter."

He leaned in closer to her face, and Integra fought to keep from recoiling. Then he stepped back and went down on one knee, bowing before her.

"Forgive my impertinence, Sir Hellsing." He looked up at her. "Your orders, my master?"

Integra took a deep breath, realizing that she had just passed a test of some sort. Before she had a chance to figure out what was going on, her uncle had recovered.

"Ridiculous. The brat and a beast. Damn it! I am the leader of Hellsing." He raised a gun. "Hellsing is mine!"

The bullet never reached her. Instead, it hit the vampire's arm which he had extended to protect her.

"Your blood rots," the vampire's voice was contemptuous. "You are not the leader of this house."

His response had clearly shaken her uncle. He could only stutter as Integra raised her gun, resting her hands on the vampire's still outstretched arm.

"What is your name?" she inquired softly.

"Alucard. That is the name my last master used."

"Alucard," she pulled the trigger, "thank you."

Her uncle fell down dead, a bullet in his brain. Integra took a deep breath, and then the world went black.

* * *

Alucard examined the unconscious, wounded child at his feet. Such strength and power in such a small package. She was a true Hellsing for certain. And she was his new master. Alucard frowned. He could still sense Arthur Hellsing though. Weakly, not like he had been able to when the man was his master. Still, if this child was now his master, Arthur should be dead. The vampire shook his head as he gathered the girl up in his arms. It was a puzzle he would need to figure out, but first she needed tending to.

The wound in her shoulder was still bleeding sluggishly. Alucard licked away the blood, his saliva closing the wound. She didn't not wake. He doubted she would for several hours. She had lost quite a bit of blood. The question was what did he want to do now? If Arthur was still alive, it would be a constant power struggle. Integra was technically a child, and if Arthur was alive, there would be no way that she would be put in charge. However, Alucard wasn't about to take orders from anyone save her.

Absently, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Integra was his master, but it was clear that she didn't really know what that meant. She had given him no orders as of yet, and he could easily break the ones given by his previous master. Integra was unlikely to be going anywhere either. He could always disappear for a few years until Integra was of an age to be taking over. Besides, it would be interesting to see just what she would grow up to be. It would easy enough to watch her from the shadows.

But first things first. He wasn't going to leave her until he was sure she would be safe. It was several hours later, though Integra was still unconscious, when he felt a familiar presence in the mansion. Alucard smiled. Walter would make sure his new master was taken care of.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will be back, my master, my Integra."

And with that, he left her at the foot of the basement stairs and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Integra sighed. She hated these events. Her time would be better spent actually working in Hellsing instead of being displayed as its heir. However, her father did not agree. He had refused to let her participate in the actual running of Hellsing for years. It frustrated Integra to know end. She had spent years being schooled in her duties and vampire lore. She was an expert when it came to book knowledge, but she felt that she needed practical knowledge as well. If she was going to eventually run Hellsing, Integra couldn't afford to be ignorant when it came to fieldwork.

Her father had been unreasonable when it came to her personal safety since his brother, Richard, had tried to take over Hellsing. It had been a new surgical procedure that had saved Arthur Hellsing's life, and his death had been reported prematurely. He had genuinely thought that he was dying and had left the Hellsing Organization to Integra, who at the time had been thirteen. Richard Hellsing had tried to take advantage of the situation by attempting to kill. Integra couldn't completely remember what had happened. She remembered escaping to the basement and her uncle finding and shooting her in the arm. Everything after that was blurry. Due her extensive blood loss no doubt. But Integra had survived.

When she had awakened, she had found her injury tended and that her father was still alive. And then his overprotectiveness had started. Integra supposed some of it might have been reasonable at the time. However, she was now twenty and an adult. Her father's health had not been good since his brush with death, and Integra worried that she would not be able to get the experience she needed to lead Hellsing before his death. Walter had managed to help her with some of that as had some of Hellsing's commanders. For the past four or five years, Walter had been making sure she received all of the same reports that her father did. She had also been sitting in on some of the mission briefings the commanders gave, and a few of them had taken it upon themselves to explain the strategies and tactics they used to her in detail.

It wasn't the same as being out in the field, but it was more information than her father gave her. Integra considered herself lucky that the commanders were supporting her in this. She knew why too. Things had not been going well lately, and some of it had to do with her father's leadership. Integra might be young and female, but she had proven herself willing to listen, learn, and do dirty work, and the commanders respected that. Now if only she could get her father to see that she was ready for at least some responsibility in Hellsing.

However, none of this was going to make much of a difference tonight. Integra had not been at this party long enough that it was polite to leave yet. It was a celebration for one of the Knights of the Round Table's children who had just graduated from university. Integra typically got sent to these things on behalf of her father, and lately she was beginning to get the feeling that it was also a way to introduce her to every single eligible bachelor in the country. If that was the plan, it wasn't going to work. Integra had no intention of getting married, especially not before Hellsing was handed over to her. So here she stood in an isolated corner of the room, dressed a sleek black gown and utterly bored.

Her fingers rest lightly on her hip, and Integra frowned slightly, considering the tattoo that the dark fabric concealed. It was one of the strange things that had been affecting her for the past few years. Well, the tattoo itself wasn't strange as much as it was an act of rebellion against her father. But the design was rather odd. It was something that Integra had dreamed over and over again for the past few years along with the image of red eyes. The tattoo was done all in crimson: a five pointed star inscribed within a pair of circles. There were words as well in English and German as well as a script that Integra couldn't read. She had the feeling she had seen the symbol somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. But it was important somehow.

Movement at the edges of the party caught Integra's attention and drew her from her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed as two figures slipped outside. It wasn't normally something she would concern herself with, but one of the girls who had just left had brushed by Integra earlier, and her instincts had told her that something was off about the woman. And Integra had learned to trust her instincts. They had gotten her out of a number of situations before. It was easy enough for Integra to slip out of the room and follow after the pair of girls. They appeared to be heading for the hotel's little arboretum.

Integra stuck to the shadows as she followed behind them and slid her gun out of its holster. She didn't go anywhere without a weapon, but there hadn't been enough room in her purse to carry an extra clip tonight. That just meant she would have to make sure that she hit whatever she shot at where it counted. On the bright side, the two girls really weren't that hard to follow. They weren't taking any pains to hide where they were going. Integra slipped into the arboretum behind them, checking the room for any other exits. She stayed concealed long enough to confirm that the one woman was a vampire before interrupting the planned meal.

"Excuse me," Integra smiled, keeping her gun concealed and her tone innocent. "Do you know where I might find the ladies room? I'm afraid I got rather turned around."

As the vampire had been about to sink her teeth in the girl's neck, she was not too pleased about being interrupted. She snarled at Integra and met her eyes.

"You just stay right there. I'll deal with you in a minute," her voice had a rather hypnotic quality.

Unfortunately for the vampire, Integra wasn't going to be enthralled. It took an extremely strong vampire to enthrall her, and this one wasn't up to par. Integra took a step forward.

"How about you let the girl go and we'll talk." If Integra could get the girl out of the line of fire it would be better. She had no doubt that she could hit the vampire without harming the civilian, but Integra would rather be safe than sorry.

The vampire took a step backwards, towards the emergency exit. "I think not."

Integra calmly raised her gun and fired, hitting the vampire in the shoulder. The vampire hissed in pain. Integra simply smiled a predator's smile. Silver bullets stung.

"Fine. If you want her so badly…" the vampire flung the girl at Integra.

She was too busy catching the girl to prevent the vampire's exit. The girl herself was fine if very confused and in shock, and it took Integra more time than she liked to get the girl to return to the party. Integra went out the emergency exit, following the vampire. It was not perhaps the most prudent course of action, but she wasn't going to call in a team from Hellsing unless there was something they could chase. That meant making sure that she knew the general area where the vampire was. Still, she was cautious as she made her way through the back alley to the street. This wouldn't be the first time she had hunted a vampire on her own.

It wasn't hard to track the vampire simply because there were limited options of where she could go. The alley the exit had led to only had one exit leading to a back street. The vampire also wasn't trying too hard to keep out of sight. Integra froze when another figure appeared out of the fog.

"Master, I think we've been found out."

The man frowned, and Integra bit back a curse. There were two of them, and the one she was following was only a fledgling. She was probably out of her league. It was time to make a strategic retreat and call for back up. However, before she could slip back down the alley, the male vampire raised his head, stared right at her, and smiled.

"Is this what you were so worried about? A mere slip of a girl. She's easily dealt with."

Integra felt her spine stiffen. She might not be an experienced vampire hunter, but she wasn't an easy meal either. She raised her gun.

"Don't come any closer."

He laughed. "Do you think you can hurt me, little girl? Did your parents ever tell you not to go out on your own after dark?"

In response to that, Integra fired three rounds into him. Unfortunately for her, the silver bullets seemed to have less of an effect on him than they did on his fledgling. And she was down to two bullets left in the cartridge. Integra took a slow step backward. The vampire gestured for his fledgling to cut her off.

"If you're a good girl, I might let you have some fun before the night ends."

Integra glared at him. "I am not about to give in to you."

"Brave words for a lost little girl all on her own."

"Who said she was alone?"

Integra did not know the voice that rang out, but it struck a chord in her. There was something about it. At least it looked like she had an ally. A man appeared from the shadows. He was dressed in crimson trench coat over a grey suit. A hat to match the coat topped his head, and Integra couldn't see his eyes due to a pair of sunglasses. He smirked at the vampire.

"Another fool then."

The man laughed. "Hardly. Her bullets might not have destroyed you, but I will."

If he was going to take care of the vampire, that left the fledgling for Integra to deal with. That was fine by her. It wasn't a much of the challenge. It was clear to Integra why the fledging had run to her master. She really wasn't much of a vampire. Integra finished her off easily. She turned her attention back to the other fight going on. Except it wasn't going on anymore. The vampire looked like he had been ripped limb from limb. Integra turned to the man who had come to her aid.

He smirked at her, and Integra realized with a jolt that she had been helped by another vampire. She didn't have time to react before the vampire scooped her up, spinning her around laughing. Integra struggled against him, but she couldn't get free. The vampire kissed her nose.

"You've grown up beautifully, Master."

"Do I know you?" It was the only response Integra could come up with; she rather thought her brain had short circuited.

The vampire set her on her feet but kept a hold of her.

"I'm Alucard, my master." He nuzzled at her neck.

Integra jabbed him in the ribs, and he released her with a smile.

"Still stubborn and fiery." The vampire knelt before her. "You're still a Hellsing through and through."

His gloves caught her eye as Integra tried to make some sense of this. They bore the same sigil as her tattoo. Biting her lip, Integra glanced down at the vampire kneeling before her.

"What are your orders, Master?"

"I would like to know just who you are and why you are calling me master to start with."

Alucard rose to his feet and offered her his arm. With trepidation, Integra accepted. It probably would be a good idea to change their location.

"I was bound to serve the Hellsing family by Abraham Van Helsing, and I have done so since. You became my master when your blood woke me in that cell." He glanced down at her. "You don't remember that."

"Not really," Integra admitted. "I take it you mean when Richard tried to kill me. Were you the one who killed him then?"

Alucard shook his head. "You killed him, Master. I simply aided you."

That was both a little concerning and rather encouraging. It proved she was capable for one thing. Of course, the fact that she couldn't remember did bother her. It did answer a number of questions she had always had about what had happened. It also implied that someone must have known that Alucard was in the basement and that she had let him out. Integra couldn't figure out why no one had ever brought that issue up. If Alucard had been free all these years, shouldn't have Hellsing been looking for him? And why hadn't anyone mentioned the fact that she was somehow bound to a vampire? Unless they didn't know that detail.

They reached the hotel where the party was being held, and Alucard held the door open for her. Integra led the way inside, not sure how she was going to explain the presence of her new escort. However, Alucard left his coat and his hat at the coat check which made him look like a normal partygoer if a little old fashioned. They slipped back into the party, taking up residence in an isolated corner. Integra still had a number of questions that she wanted to get answered, and she rather doubted that Alucard would continue to be so accommodating. In fact, that he was being so helpful right now was a little suspicious in her mind.

However, before Integra had a chance to get more information about her vampire, the party's host had come over to her, wringing his hands.

"Are you all right, Miss Hellsing? Miss Campbell told us about the attack, but she said you had gone after the vampire. We've contact Hellsing, so they'll be able to pick up the vampire's trail."

Integra kept from rolling her eyes by sheer force of will. Of course the man would assume she was incapable of dealing with the problem herself. She did not want to have to deal with the problems this was going to cause with her father.

"It's Sir Hellsing. I was knighted after my eighteenth birthday," Integra corrected. "The vampire and its fledgling have been dealt with. There's no need for back up at this point, though I should make a report of the incident."

Before the man could respond to that, Walter and a team of Hellsing soldiers entered the room. Integra waved them over, and Alucard wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Walter approached them, his eyes going to Alucard. He spoke to Integra first.

"Sir Hellsing, we received a report of an incident."

"It's been taken care of, Walter." Integra tilted her head towards Alucard. "Though I do seem to have picked up a stray."

Walter's eyes widened a fraction. Alucard smirked.

"You're looking well, Angel."

"I've been wondering when you would show up again."

"I could hardly leave my master to deal with the scum alone. Not," And here Alucard cast a fond smirk her way, "that she needed much help."

Walter sighed. "Your father is most likely on the way, Sir Integra."

Integra sighed. This was going to force a confrontation between them. Integra had known it was coming for awhile now, but she had managed to avoid it so far. Still, with Alucard at her side, it felt like the last piece had fallen into place. She needed to get her father to acknowledge that she was capable of leading Hellsing. Her skills and ability could no longer be invisible to him; he needed to see that she could do this. The organization was not going to be able to survive unless he started letting her take over. There had been too many screw ups and mistakes lately. Sooner or later it was going to do them in unless something changed.

"Is there someplace private where we could meet?" She did not need this to be a public scene.

"I'll arrange something."

Within ten minutes Walter had arrange for a private meeting room. Integra paced the length of the room and back. She wasn't sure how to handle this, but she knew this had to be dealt with. About the third time she crossed the room, Alucard planted himself in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop fretting, Master. You will do fine."

"And you know this how?"

"Because as a child you faced down a vampire with a weapon that you knew was useless and still refused to give up. But if you like," a wide smirk spread across his face, "I can distract you."

"What do you mean by--"

Before she could finish the sentence, Alucard had covered her lips with his own. Integra forgot herself for a few moments and kissed him back before reality intervened and she pushed him away.

"What the hell was that for?"

Alucard laughed. "You're not nervous anymore, are you, Countess?"

His gloved fingers tilted her chin up, so she met his eyes.

"No matter what happens, my Integra, I will be here. You are as much mine as I am yours."

And before she could decipher that statement, Walter appeared at the door. Integra turned to face it and straightened her shoulders. It was time to face the music.

"Integra!" Her father rushed into the room. "Are you all right? Sweetheart, haven't I told you…"

His voice trailed off when he spotted Alucard standing behind her. Integra took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I dealt with one of the vampires, and Alucard took care of the other."

"Integra," her father's voice was cautious. "Do you realize what he is?"

"Apparently, he's my pet vampire. I wasn't exactly aware that I had acquired him, but it looks like I'll be keeping him." Integra kept her voice light.

Her father seemed to process this, and then her earlier words caught up with him. "You dealt with one of the vampires? How?"

"She put a bullet in its brain just like she did with Richard, Arthur," Alucard's voice was almost condescending. "My master is hardly helpless."

Integra decided she had better take control of the conversation. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Father, nor am I a fragile flower needing to be protected. I have been a knight for two years now and capable of defending myself for longer. I am Hellsing's heir after all."

Her father stared at her for several minutes almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. Then he sighed.

"You're right, Integra. Walter and the others have been telling me the same thing for months now. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I'm a Hellsing. Safe isn't exactly what our family is known for."

Her father nodded again, and Integra felt a sense of victory sweep through her. It was a start. Hopefully, she could keep building on it. The adrenaline started to fade as they made their way out to the waiting car, and Integra allowed herself to give into exhaustion as they headed home. Alucard remained with her, a silent shadow, until she had reached the door to her bedroom. She turned to him, unsure of what to say. Integra barely knew this vampire, but it felt right to have him at her side like it was where he belonged.

Alucard pulled her close, sealing his lips against hers once more. "Until tomorrow, Countess."

He melted into the floor, and Integra was left alone. It had been one hell of a night. Integra smiled. What would tomorrow bring?


End file.
